The Ride of Her Life
by horseluvr4evr
Summary: It's Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, where she finds she'll be taking the ride of her lifetime. But who will it be with? B.B.M.L.F.Y or Draco? Now with deadly disease, what will happen next?Final chapter is up!
1. Kissing Frogs

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts; it was just then that her lifestyle began to change. But she was not alone.

"MUM! This is torture. I need to get to the train on time. You must know that already." Hermione screamed as she rushed towards the platform.

"Yes, I know dear. Now here are the books we bought you. Good luck, dear and see you soon," Mrs. Granger plopped the books down on the cart and kissed Hermione upon the cheek. Then she stood behind Hermione and waved with a smile of hope on her face.

"Bye Mum," Hermione said as she ran through the portal.

Author's note: Sorry! I am switching to 1st person.

"Hermione, over here," Harry called out as I boarded the train.

"Hello, Harry. How was your summer with Ron--," I said sitting down. "Where is Ron?"

"Oh, he's buying candy. He'll be back any moment now. Well anyways, my summer was great at Ron's house, although I did end up being tricked a few times by the twins' candy. So, how was your summer?" Harry said, swearing that they will pay for it.

"My dad took mum and me to Paris for several weeks. It was wonderful and I got to see Viktor Krum, too. He had a quidditch match and I ended up going to it," I smiled.

"Hey 'Mione, nice too see you again," Ron said, with a mouth of chocolate frogs.

"Ron, chew, swallow, then talk," I said tilting my head.

"Sorry," Ron swallowed.

"Hermione saw Viktor over the summer, Ron," Harry said.

"Oh, you did," Ron took another big bite.

"Yes, it was wonderful to see him again," I said cheerfully.

"O---" Harry was interrupted.

"Granger, I was hoping you could do me a little favor," Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter, I was talking to Miss Granger here," Draco said, pointing at me.

"What is that you need Malfoy? Come on, the clock is ticking away and your wasting my time," I smirked.

Draco turned around, grabbed something from the candy cart, paid for it, and turn back to talk to me.

"Could you hold something for me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"And what is this something?" I ask in complete confusion.

"This," Draco leans in towards me and began to snog me, gripping on tightly to my shoulders and passing a chocolate frog in to my mouth……with his tongue. Before I could get away, he takes his frog back and starts to chew it as he still snogs me. At this point, I feel as if I will puke into his mouth, which would be terribly funny for me at least. I finally manage to push and kick him off.

(A/N: Yes, I know this last part was disgustingly gross but what is about to happen will make it be funny. Plus this will be the hooker to my story to get you all to read it. Don't worry it gets better, but this is only chapter one, of course.)

"Why the HELL did you just do that to me?" I scream in to his face.

"Why? Oh, because you left me a note and if I am not wrong it says that you L-O-V-E me! That's why?" he said with a smirk and shoved the note in my face.

"You blasted idiot! That isn't my handwriting! This is!" I shoved my list to do list in to his face.

"Then who the bloody hell is this handwriting of? Because you're the only one who would possibly sign their nickname like that!" he yelled back.

"Hi, Snookypuss how are you today?" Pansy Parkinson skipped up to Draco, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Just fine, do you know who wrote this note to me?" Draco said, handing it to her nicely.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's from me," Pansy said, stroking Draco's chin.

"You mean, I...then she… then you…then we… gross." Draco mumbled.

"What you didn't know it was from little me?"

"Well…. Why don't you go sit down and I will be there in a minute," Draco goosed Pansy then turned back to me.

"So why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I, well, have to get back to you on that," he said, making a quick exit.


	2. Bad Boy

Chapter 2

As the train arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but think that Malfoy was up to no good.

_Couldn't he have just asked me if I wrote that note instead of kissing me? Or ripped the note up, since we are each others worst enemies? I mean literally, I hate Draco Malfoy and forever will. I thought this year would start off well, but no, Malfoy had to go and ruin it. Oh, what will I do? _

I thought as the Hogwarts Express pulled up and began to unload all of the students held with in it.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok after what happened between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked with sympathy.

"Yeah, are you?" Ron agreed.

"I don't know. It was just so strange that he just walked up to me and did that."

"Hermione!"

"Hi Ginny, why did you call me?" I spun around to find her out of breath.

"First, I wanted to say hello. Second, I wanted to know if the rumors are true. Did Draco just walk up to you and kiss you thinking that note was from you, but it was really from Pansy?"

"Sadly, it's true. Why does gossip always have to travel so damn fast?"

"I don't know, but just about everyone knows," Ginny said in return to my question.

"Oh, how wonderful for me; I wonder how Draco is taking this and if he is as pissed as I am," I said looking around for him to see if this was better for his reputation…or breaking Pansy's heart.

"Come on, we must go and follow the others," Harry said, pointing towards the group following Professor Snape into the great hall.

"Ok, I'm coming," Ron picked up what was left of his chocolate frogs and stuff them into his pocket.

"Granger!"

"What is it now, Draco?" I turned to face him from the side. He had a sorry look on his face but it didn't look that sorry.

"Look, I am s—s—sorry about what happened before. It just that the only person's handwriting that looked like that was yours."

"Apology NOT accepted," I said to his face.

"Why?" he had a stupid confused look on his dull face.

"Why? This is why, because you could have asked me or ignored the note instead of kissing me in front of every one!" He looked so mad as if were going to blow like one of those muggle volcanoes.

"Why do all you women have to be so disagreeable?"

"What did you just call us?" Ginny looked ready to pounce if threatened.

"You women; do you have a problem with it?" Draco threatened back.

"Well, let's go see how Pansy likes it when you call the female species 'You women'," I said, winding my way around people. "Pansy, do you know what your Dracky-poo has been calling us?"

"No, what?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"He called the female species 'You women'," I saw her eyes glow red with anger.

"Draco! What did you call us?" Pansy yelled into his face.

"You women," he mumbled.

"You son of a bitch! Never call or say that ever again, do you hear me?" Pansy slapped Draco so hard on his left cheek, it caused him to fall over and land on Crabbe and Goyle standing about ten feet away.

"Nice one, Pansy. I never new you had it in you to hit Draco," I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, but the relationship me and Draco once shared is threw. Oh—and thanks for telling me. I think half to make better choices in the guys that I date. Again, thanks," she said giving a death stare to Draco.

"No problem. Any time you want to gang up on Draco just tell us and we will be happy to help," Ginny said with a smile of payback lying on her face.

"Well, don't think you'll be kissing me any time soon, Draco," Pansy turned and walked away with a snooty attitude.

"Well, I guess this is life, but please don't let her hit me again," Draco stuck out his lower lip and frowned.

"Not a chance, jerk," Ginny disapproved.

"I promise I won't say 'You women' to a girl or ever think about saying it ever again."

"Maybe," I gave him my death stare and with in moments, he was scared like a baby.

"Yes," Draco stood up and walked away from me as soon as he could move.

"Why did you just let him go like that, Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"I let him go like that because I could tell that if he did anything wrong he would be dead in the next few days."

"Ok…I guess I could go with that answer," Ginny shrugged.

"I think I will respect girls a little more after what just happened," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I heard that," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"I'm not going to say anything to save my life," Ron whimpered.

"Good thinking," Harry agreed.


	3. Secretly Snogging

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so late. I was banned from the computer for a while. Sorry!

Chapter 3

"Students please follow me into the great hall. We must sort the rest of the newcomers," Professor Dumbledore said. "Thank you for calming down. Professor, you may start the list of names now."

As the newcomers began to be put in their appropriate houses, Draco was conducting a plan to get back at Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Now, since they are newly friends, or allies, we shall strike all three of them when they are eating, they will all find unexpected surprises in their mail," Draco sneered.

On the other side of the hall, I was listening intently to Professor Dumbledore's speech, elbows propped up on the table.

"Hermione, why do you listen so intently to his stupid speech every single year?" Ron asked.

"I do because Ronald, I actually care about my education. Unlike some people I know," I glared at Ron and Harry, shooting them daggers.

"Jeez, Hermione, you don't have to call me Ronald."

"Oh, but I do."

"Why?"

"Because if I call you Ronald, you actually listen to me, instead of one word going in one ear and coming out the other."

"Ginny, can you back me up on this one? Please?" Ron begged.

"Sorry Ronald, but you'll just have to take care of this one on your own," Ginny mocked.

"Harry?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Ron?" Harry had a questionable look on his face.

"What's your excuse Harry, you're just sitting there with a blank expression on your face," Ron questioned.

"I was just thinking, that's all; just thinking about the oncoming school year."

"Oh really, and you weren't staring at Ginny, were you?" Ron whispered.

"No, I was not. I wasn't, ok? I was just… staring in to space, that's all. I mean it."

"Ok, good. I don't want my best friend falling for my sister. Truly, I don't get what everybody else sees in her, mate," Ron shivered with disgust of Harry liking Ginny.

"Last on the list," Professor Dumbledore continued. The list had seemed to on for ever for Draco, preciously waiting for the mail to be delivered.

"Come on, just finish up the stupid list of newcomers. I want to see Miss Prissy's** (A/N: Hermione)** reaction to her mail," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"It's coming, it's coming, or at least it should be," Blaise huffed.

"It better be," Draco grumbled.

On the other side of the room, "Hermione!"

"What!" I stood up and screamed. All of a sudden, everyone's eyes were on me. I sat down quickly and hid behind my brand-new textbooks.

"Nice job of embarrassing yourself on the first day of school, Granger," Draco said, as everyone headed back to their common rooms.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy," I shouted.

"Too bad the mail didn't come today," he sneered.

"Well, since you said that, I don't plan to open my mail. I'll just have a professor help me open."

"Shit."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, but… I would like to tell you something."

"And what is that?" I questioned.

"You're most likely the best snogger I have ever snogged."

"Say that again, would you please," I turned around to face him.

"You're a… you're a…"

"I'm a what?"

"You're the best girl who I have ever snogged my whole life long!" Draco yelled into my face. I gasped. He came closer. I stepped back, but he cornered me.

"You are the best kisser I have ever kissed. Way better than Pansy will ever be her whole life long." Draco came closer and put his mouth over mine. I could hear our hearts pounding in synchronization. Our chests close and touching. His hand followed up my spine and cradled my head. I responded with a passionate grasp of his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Hermione… how could you," Ron sputtered and dropped his books.

My eyes shot open and with sudden response, I kneed Draco in his family jewels, causing him to bend over in agony.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered.

"Ron, you didn't see anything," I said pushing Draco out of the way.

"How could you? With him, our enemy?" Ron jaw dropped. He ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"Ron!"

"Why did you have to do it that hard?" Draco said, nearly crying.

"Oh, uh, I just kind of, uh, went in to defense mode, ah, sorry," I mumbled quickly.

"What did you say to me?"

"I'm sorry," I said running back to him and sliding to a halt on my knees in front of him.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually said 'sorry' to me."

"Yeah, neither can I," realizing what was going on and this wasn't just a dream. "Wait! Why couldn't you do that to me in a deserted hallway instead of here?"

"I didn't know when there was any other time to tell you." He looked down at his feet after standing up straight. "I'm sorry, too, for putting you in such an odd situation."

"It's O.K…" I said, staring into his dreary, yet, happy, gray eyes.

"Hermione, there you are!" Ginny said from behind the corner. I picked up my belongings and ran towards her.

"Yeah, what is it that you need?" I asked.

"What is pig-face doing here with you?" she said leaning to the side.

"Oh, nothing, Malfoy was just trying to convince me into doing his homework," I said, turning and winked at him.

"Well, come on," Ginny dragged me along.

Draco just stood there, with a smile spread across his flawless face. Wait, did I just call Malfoy's face flawless? Ewww, did I just enjoy Draco Malfoy snogging me? Oh god, I hope not.

Author's note: Please review! I won't update until I have 5 new reviews.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Liz


	4. Dear Diary

Chapter 4

Hermione headed back to her sleeping quarters and began to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible, yet some-what O.K. First, my mum bugs me when I leave for the Hogwarts Express. Why do parents have to be so protective?_

_ Second, I had Malfoy snog me. Which, I do say was incredibly gross._

_Third, I made Pansy break up and hate Draco and become friends with Ginny and I. Ha Draco, ha! _

_Fourth, Ron was bugging me while I was listening to Dumbledore's speech. Will he always do that or does he just do that to bug me?_

_Fifth, someone calls out my name and I completely embarrass my self in front of everyone. Thankfully, I had my big textbooks to hide behind with me._

_Sixth, Malfoy tells me I am the best girl he has ever snogged in his whole life. And that I am a better kisser than Pansy Parkinson will ever be her whole life long. (I am kind of proud of that.) Guess what he does- he snogs me, again. Oi, what does that boy have with snogging me. Ugh, he slid his hand up my back to my head where he ran his fingers through my hair. Ewwwwwww! What did I do? I pulled him closer. Why did I do that? I hate hormones. I just had to have my first kiss with Malfoy. Gross. _

_Seventh, Ron interrupts Malfoy kissing me. I hope he's O.K. I didn't see him at dinner, or with Harry. Harry doesn't even know where he is. Oh this is just great. _

_Eighth, I knee Draco in the nuts. Actually that was kind of funny. But Ron had walked in on us at that time._

_Ninth, Ginny finds me in the hallway with Malfoy. I wonder what she was thinking was happening between Malfoy and I. _

_Well, I must get going._

_Write to you later,_

_Hermione Granger _

Author's note: Yes, I know this chapter was short and it was just Hermione writing in her diary. I need 2 new reviews to update.

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story.

Liz (horseluvr4evr)


	5. Draco's Journal

Chapter 5

Draco stood there for a moment before heading back to his common room. There he found his personal journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was interesting._

_1. I got to kiss Granger, twice, which was pretty sweet._

_2. I lost my girlfriend and got pushed in to Crabbe and Goyle. That really did hurt, sorta. But Pansy wasn't truly my girlfriend, she was just some girl who fancied me and was a pretty good kisser. Not as good as Granger, though, I must say. _

_Note to self: Don't let any girl ever find this journal._

_3. I didn't get to see my prank on Granger. Damn._

_4. I got kneed in an area I don't want to describe._

_What else happened today?_

_5. Oh, I got Ron away from Granger. Is that good for me? Do I like Granger? I hope not. Fucking hormones. Oh, do I hate 'em. They're like mini goody-goodies and muggle things called cupids dancing around in your head. They're completely evil and always will be. Making me like No-it-all Granger. Like that will ever happen._

_I wonder if Weasel hates Granger now. That would be cool if I could make Weasel not like Granger anymore. Then I would have her all to myself. _

_Wait! Did I just say that? Bloody hell, I must be out of my mind. Yeah right, like I would like Granger. That would only be possible if I weren't a pureblood. I mean she is a mudblood. Why would I be suited to be with a mudblood? I am too good for her anyways. _

_Even if she is a great kisser._

_What else was good that happened to me since who cares about anyone else? Oh well there was probably nothing else. _

_Crap, I don't think I have anything else planned for her to ruin her day. I must go think of something. Otherwise she'll pound me into the ground like, well like something I can't think of right at the moment. Maybe I should drop some dung bombs on her head. I wonder what my father would have to say about me pulling pranks on Granger all the time. He'd probably just say I am doing a fine job of ruining her life. But what if I told him about the whole kissing Granger deal; then he would most likely disown me. _

_Crap, Snape is coming. _

_The purest pureblood of them all,_

_Sincerely,_

_The one and only,_

_Draco Malfoy _


	6. Ron's Big Mouth

Chapter 6

As I put my diary down on the bedside table, Ginny came rushing into the room.

"Hermione, I think you need to see something," she was dressed in her pajamas, a blue fluffy tank top, blue, plaid flannel pants, a black robe, and fuzzy slippers.

"Do you know what time it is?" one of the other Gryffindor girls said, sitting up in her bed.

"Sorry, I'll be more quite next time. Come on you must see this!" Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, exposing my blue boxer shorts and baby blue tube top. "What are you wearing?" she turned around and gave me a confused look.

I grabbed my slippers and an over coat as she motioned me out the door. "What is that I must see again?"

"Look," she hissed.

"What in the world is it?" I asked. There was a house elf standing there with a purple box in her hands.

"Master told I that I should give this to Miss Granger." She handed me the velvet box.

"And who is your master?" I turned back to ask, but no one was around, except for Ginny.

"Are you open it or stand there?" Ginny questioned.

"Wait there is a note attached to it," I said. The note read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know I have not been the nicest to you, but here is something for you to keep. Not to worry there are no spells or charms put on it, I assure you. I picked it up from a store over the break, and haven't touched it since. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_B.B.M.L.F.Y. _

"Who is B.B.M.L.F.Y.?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know but no person can have that long of a name it must mean something."

"But what?" she said in return.

"I don't know, but let's see what the got me." Inside were a ring and a necklace, both made of pure gold and both showing two hearts linked together.

"Wow, whoever likes you must have spent a lot."

"Yeah, they must have," I held up the necklace to see that HG was carved into the back of one of the hearts. "There is some sort of peeling I can't get off the other heart."

"Well, mystery man must know how to get it off," Ginny replied.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed after setting down the purple, velvet box on top my diary, wondering who could have sent me such a beautiful gift.

That night my dreams were filled with mystery and darkness, with the question of who B.B.M.L.Y. was.

* * *

"Hermione, you're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Ginny pushed and poked me the next morning.

"I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?"

"Ten minutes till breakfast," she hissed.

"Ten minutes! You mean you couldn't have woken me up sooner?"

"Sorry, I had to get myself ready, too, you know."

I slipped myself into the shower for a quick-can't-miss-breakfast shower, dried my hair and got dressed a.s.a.p.

"Hermione, I never new you could get ready that fast," Ginny announced to me as we rushed through the hallway in to the Great Hall. I sat my self down in front of Ron and beside Harry.

"Good morning Ron, 'morning Harry," I smiled at Ron, hoping he would talk to me today.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry replied.

"What is that around your neck?" Ron pointed out.

"Oh, it was delivered to me by a house elf last night. The note said it was from a B.B.M.L.F.Y."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron."

"I was wondering if you would like to work on Snape's report today in the library."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, because I don't think mum and dad would be happy to see me flunk a report in the beginning f the year."

"So Hermione, what's up between you and Malfoy? Are you in love or something?" Harry looked ready to laugh.

"No! Why would you think that?" I shouted.

"Because you were snogging him in the hallway yesterday." Harry said in his you-shouldn't-of voice.

"So that was what the two of you were doing when I found you," Ginny said.

"I thought you two were going to start shagging right there in the middle of the hallway when I came to ask you something," Ron stammered.

"Ew. Gross. Wait a second Ron, you told him?"

"Yes, he did is there a problem with that?" Harry backstabbed.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with my decision?" Ron followed.

"I'm out of here," I said, grabbing a bagel and going back to collect my stuff.

"Now look what you two did!" Ginny screamed.

"Whoops," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Ron I am ashamed to call you my brother," Ginny said.

"But…but…" Ron mumbled.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny came running after me. "Hermione, don't listen to him, Ron is a jerk."

"But—," I was about to talk but was interrupted by…

* * *

AN: Please do review other wise you may never know who Hermione and Ginny ran into and what happens. So please review. I am begging all my readers out their. Please review so I can submit my newest chapter. liz 


	7. A Visit from Mr Malfoy

Chapter 7

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the man said. His face was in the shadows.

"Yes," I said as I hid my fear.

"Please do not be afraid of me," the man stepped out of the shadows.

"You—you're," Ginny shivered.

"Yes, I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," an eerie smile crept across his face.

"Why, Mister Malfoy, are you here, at Hogwarts and asking for me?" I asked taking a step backwards, into the Great Hall.

"This concerns my son, Draco, and you—," he was interrupted.

"Mister Malfoy, what brings you here to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall walked up behind me and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I am just here to talk to Miss Granger and see how my son is doing," he grasped his hands together, his knuckles turned white with pressure.

"Well Draco is over there and what is it that you must talk to Hermione for?" she questioned him. "Ginny why don't you go sit down."

"Yes Ma'am," she said, leaving me with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Malfoy, alone.

"Just leave me here to die. Thanks a lot, Ginny," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Malfoy looked at me.

"Nothing, Sir," I quivered.

"Professor, may I have five minutes here with Miss Granger; then I will leave," he said reaching into his pocket.

"O.K. but then she must come see me. Is that alright for you, Hermione?" she turned to me before walking away. I nodded.

Malfoy's father mumbled something under his breath, and then everything stopped. He and I were the only two still in motion.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"That way I can have more than five minutes with you if needed," he hissed at me. "Well, it seems you and my son has been quite the lovebirds here at Hogwarts."

"Excuse me," I gave him a look of confusion. "But I don't love your son."

"Really," he said.

"Yes, really," I returned.

"Well, stay away from him; or you won't enjoy the consequences!" he yelled into my face, spitting on me. Then he mumbled, again, under his breath and everything went back to the way it was.

I wiped Lucius Malfoy's spit off my face before headed up to see Professor McGonagall. "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Oh, yes Hermione. I was just thinking you might need someway to get away from Mister Malfoy," she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she took a sip of pumpkin juice before talking to Dumbledore.

* * *

I bolted out the door after grabbing an apple and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on the table was a bouquet of red roses and another gift, both to me, and a house elf.

"Master wanted I to give Miss Hermione these," she said, pointing to the gifts.

"Wow, this guy knows when the right time to give me something is," I said picking up and smelling one of the roses. The house elf had disappeared again and I was left to explore.

I pulled the letter of the box again and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are enjoying my recent gift to you. Here is something that I hope makes your troubles melt away._

_Sincerely, _

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

"Who is this guy?" I asked myself.

"I don't know but I see you got another gift what is it?" Ginny said walking in the portal.

"They got me the roses and," I untied the ribbon that had held the note and took off the top, "a box of mint chocolate melt-away candies. They're my favorite but how does he know. Plus, you can only get them in muggle shops."

"What are melt-a-ways?" Ginny peered over at me.

"They're little chocolate candies with a creamy, mint filling. Would you like to try one?"

Ginny nodded and popped one into her mouth. "They're delicious," she said licking her fingers. "Next time you go home for break, bring me back a box of these, please."

"Ok, I will."

* * *

I locked the chocolates away in my drawer, since Ginny loved them so much she would steal them away from me when I wasn't looking. Then I grabbed my belongings off the bed and walked off to my first class of the day, potions.

* * *

Author's note: Sometimes when I write a chapter, I don't always have the next chapter ready to go, so please give me some time to write another chapter. You can give me a day or two to update, can't you? Please review this chapter.

Liz


	8. New Student

**Chapter 8**

"Granger, why did I see you talking to my father during breakfast?" Draco said, whispering over to me.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said.

"Wouldn't the dragon hair go in to the potion before the snake venom?" I asked. "I'll tell you after class," I whispered to Malfoy next to me.

"Yes, yes it would. 25 points to Gryffindor," he said, redoing the potion.

"But Professor, how can you do that?" Draco blurted out.

"Make that 10 points from Slytherin."

"But, but—"

"Now make that 20 points from Slytherin. Would you like to make that 30 by talking out again, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Draco shook his head.

_Why is Snape going against Malfoy? Is he on the Gryffindor side now? Ha, ha. Draco got in trouble. Ha, ha. _

"Nice going, Draco," I over heard Blaise hissing at Malfoy.

"Oh, shut up," Draco hissed back.

"Boys, do you have something to say?" Professor Snape walked up in front of them.

"Uhhh, no Professor," Blaise mumbled.

"Then can you stop interrupting me while I speak, Mister Malfoy and Zambini?"

"Yes, Sir," they grunted in unison.

"Ha, ha," I mumbled over at Draco.

"Shut up for once, Granger," he said.

"Miss Granger, may I see you after class?" Snape announced.

"Ha, ha," Malfoy and Blaise said, synchronized.

I gave Zambini my evil eye, causing him to look away quickly.

About fifteen minutes of Snape blabbing on pasted; then the bell finally rang. I walked up to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?" I said.

"Oh, yes, Hermione. I was wondering if you would like do some tutoring for extra credit. If you do well in helping them raise their grade, you'll get house points." Snape said to me, yes to me.

"Are you serious? Is that possible?" I asked.

"I have talked it over with Dumbledore and he says it is a good idea. Well, you answer is?"

"Yes."

"Good your first student is… Blaise Zambini. Try to get his grade up to an E+ and I will assign you a new student. Good luck; Blaise is at a failing grade now. You will meet him every day at 4:30 to 5:30 in the library. He already knows he is being tutored, he just doesn't know by whom. He shall call you Professor or what ever may want him to call you. You start today. Again, good luck."

"Thank you, Professor," I said, walking out the door and straight into Malfoy.

"Now why were you talking to my father?" Draco asked.

I continued to walk hoping he could walk and talk, at the same time. "Well, he wanted me to stay away from you, which is perfectly fine by me. But, of course, you coming after me, he doesn't know about."

"No, really, what were talking with him about?"

"I told you, already. He wants you and me to stay away from each other. Is it really that hard to get in to that thick skull of yours?" I said.

"Well, it sure seems you can stand the idea."

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem for you? Well, I better get going off to my next class. Later Malfoy," I said walking off.

* * *

All of Hermione's classes flew by without Malfoy bugging her through out them. Lunch wasn't a problem either. Ron actually talked to her, for once that week. 

"Mione?"

"Yes Ron," I said turning towards him.

"With you go with me to Hogsmeade? Like as in a date?" Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I said.

"I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade. For a date?" Ron blurted out.

"Ummmm… sure why not," I said with a smile.

"Sweet, then I'll see you later?" Ron said running off.

"Uh, yeah," I said turning to roll my eyes.

"Hermione, did you just agree to a date with Ron?" Ginny and Harry said.

"I think so," I sputtered.

"I never knew you had feelings for Ron, that way 'Mione," Harry said.

"I don't it's just… I didn't want to hurt his feelings, that's all," I started to play with my food.

"Good luck, Hermione; 'cause now my brother thinks he has a real date with you and he's going to brag about it," Ginny said.

"Oh, great," I said picking up my things.

* * *

_Shit! I'm late for tutoring Blaise. Oh! There he is. What is he doing? Trying to read his book upside down?_

I thought running up to Blaise.

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Huh? Oh just waiting for my tutor that Snape assigned me."

"Snape assigned me as your tutor."

"Excuse me!" he said.

"Let's start on page 258," I said getting out my book.

"Wait, Snape assigned you to me."

I nodded.

"Oh how wonderful. Wait till I tell Draco that our enemy is tutoring me. Hold on, why did he choose you?" Blaise asked with an idiotic face.

"Well most likely because I am one of the few people that can get O's in his class."

The next hour was spent quickly with Zambini's complaints slowing it down.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then at 4:30, Professor," Blaise said, gathering up his stuff.

"Yes, and Blaise?" I said.

"Yes, Professor."

"Don't call me Professor, student," I said, glaring daggers at him.

"Why, Hermione?" he asked.

"It makes me sound too old. Now, get your work done tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," he said walking out of the library.

"You'll see him tomorrow for what?" said a voice behind her.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I know this is a cliff hanger, but deal with it. 

This is what keeps you guys reading. Please review and give me a little while to write a new chapter. Please.

Liz


	9. Someone Will Pay For It

AN: Yes I know the last chapter with Snape and B.B.M.L.F.Y. is a bit confusing, but this chapter plus the next or not I haven't decided yet, will help.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oh! Hi Ron," I spun on my heel to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you see Snape wants me to tutor and I am tutoring Blaise because well, he has a really bad grade in Snape's class. He even has a lower grade than you do," I shuttered.

"Oh, ok," he said, relaxing.

"Come on lets go, I have to drop off my things before heading to dinner."

"Ok," Ron put his arm around my shoulder.

Hoping not to break his heart, I went along with it, until I, well we, got to the girl's dormitories.

"I'm going to go drop off my stuff be back in a minute or two," I said rushing up the stairs.

"Ok."

"Hermione," Ginny called out.

"Yeah," I said, plopping my books on my bed.

"Why were you in the library with Zambini?" she asked.

"I'm tutoring him for Snape's class, for extra credit, for house points."

"What's his grade in the class?"

"T-"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, but don't tell any one. I mean it. I don't think I am supposed to tell anyone but oh well," I said walking out the door. "Come on let's go to dinner."

"Ok," she said, following me down the stairs.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" Ron was at the bottom of the steps and waiting.

"I was talking to your sister."

Ginny waved from behind me.

"Hi Ginny," he said nicely. "But that doesn't give you a reason to desert me," he gave me a strong stare before sliding his hand into mine.

I had to shake him off. I don't like him that way.

We walked into the Great Hall, when out of now where, I get hit with a metal ball; not only me but all three of us, Ron, Ginny, and I.

"Ow," Ron put his hand to his head, he was bleeding. We all were.

"Who did this to us?" Ginny yelled out.

Then Ron fainted at how much blood was coming out of us. Ginny was as mad as hell and so was I.

"Come on we need to get you three to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall said, pushing Ginny and I. Hagrid came to pick up and carry Ron.

Then Ginny fainted from the loss of blood, so did I.

* * *

I began to wake up to professors talking in the back ground. My whole world was spinning, literally. I felt so dizzy and light headed; I thought I was going to puke.

_Who would have done this to me and why? Why would they hit Ginny and Ron, too?_

I thought as Dumbledore came over to my bed.

"Hermione, we have no idea who hit the three of you. We will be trying our best to figure this out. It seems as your class mates have brought the three of you plenty of gifts and cards," he said looking at the carts in front of our beds.

I nodded my head to show I was listening.

"Drink this," someone said to me. I couldn't tell who it was since my vision was still too hazy to tell. It tasted sweet and like muggle bubble gum flavoring, but still good and easy to take without disgust.

Ginny was up and she was poking Ron to wake up, too. The three of us all had bandages wrapped around our heads. My head felt as if it would fall off. Ron went straight to the sweets after he woke up. Typical Ron; so very typical.

I ate an apple and a few slices of turkey before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

When I woke up this time, Ginny and Ron were both sound asleep.

But, someone was sitting in the corner of the room. That someone was Snape.

"Hermione, I am glad you're up. Look about the whole tutoring thing, you don't have to until you feel ready to do so," he said standing up.

"Ok, but Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me and doing this tutoring deal?"

"Well, you see, a lot of students are falling behind in their classes. So I talked it over with Dumbledore to see if we could do something about that. You are not the only one tutoring. In a hat, we put the best students of first years and pulled out one to tutor, and so on for the other years and other classes. Do you understand now?" he said.

"Yes. Yes, I do understand."

"With the house points and extra credit deal, that was Dumbledore's idea, not mine; so all the Professors will be giving out extra credit to those who do well and house points to those who do outstandingly well. Understandable?"

I nodded.

"Go back to sleep, now it is about three in the morning," he said, leaving the room.

Following his orders, I floated back to sleep, knowing why Professor Snape was being so nice to a Gryffindor.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am sorry but I will not be updating as frequently because:

1. My parents are only allowing me to be on the computer for a certain amount of time.

2. I will be leaving for a week to go visit my aunt and uncle and cousins in California, without computer access!

3. I need more time to write my chapters.

This will most likely start about July 29 or so. Basically starting next week (Sunday). I am very sorry and will try to get as many chapters in as possible before I leave to keep you guys busy. Again, sorry.

Chapter 10


	11. Too Thick of a Skull

Chapter 10 – The real one

I woke up to the sound of Ginny humming and Ron licking off the last bit of chocolate stuck to his fingers. On the table in between Ginny and I, was a pinkish envelope with my name on it.

"When did that come in?" I asked, looking at Ginny.

"I don't know. It was there when I woke up," she turned back to her book.

"Oh."

"Whose it from?" Ron mumbled.

"Let me see…" I found an amber hair clip along with the note. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am terribly sorry for what happened to you, as well as the Weasleys. I hope that this gift can bring some happiness into your life._

_I hope all is well and will write to you soon. I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

_(Blinded by my love for you)_

_(I figured that 'B.B.M.L.F.Y.' may not be so confusing anymore)_

"Let me guess. It's that 'B.B.M.L.F.Y.' guy, again," Ginny said, in a droll voice.

"What does she me by as in 'again'?" Ron sputtered.

"I mean as in this guy has been sending her letters and stuff, dumb butt," Ginny argued.

"And you didn't tell me," Ron gasped.

"Or Harry," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, it is kind of girl stuff when girls get letters from guys," I said.

"Well, I never-"

"Are you calling yourself a girl, Ron?" Ginny giggled.

"Well, uhhhh, well, uh, well…" he searched for the right words and didn't look either of us in the eye.

"Ginny, his name is really an acronym. It stands for 'Blinded by my love for you'," I looked to make sure.

"Awww, how cute. Hermione has her own secret admirer," Ginny began to laugh, again.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed.

Madam Pomfrey came in and gave us one last swig of the blood increasing potion (or something like that) and sent us on our way. Ron took his time gathering up his candy, as Ginny and I sat there, talking.

"Well, have you any ideas of this guy may be?" Ginny asked.

"No, no, I don't," I said.

"Well, it could be Neville," she shrugged.

"Too romantic."

"Some one on the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"Too non-technical; they would be bringing up quidditch some where in the letters."

"Harry?"

"No, he would have already told me."

"Ron?"

"I am sorry, but," I checked to make sure Ron was not in the room, "no way possible."

"Hoped you would say that. Well, what about Malfoy?"

"Ew. Gross. This letter is way, way, way too nice, sweet, romantic, and heart filled for ferret face to write it."

"Well, then who could it be?"

"I don't know, but he has perfect handwriting," I gazed in to space for a moment before coming back to life.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry."

"Thinking about him?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you can think and walk, can't you?" she got up and started to make her way towards the door.

I nodded, again.

"It is 4:25. What time do you have to tutor Zambini?"

"4:30."

"Well, are you up to going?" she asked with her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me just grab my things and I go," I said, running right into ferret faced Malfoy from around the corner.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked.

"I have to get my things and tutor Blaise," I said, trying to get around him.

"Oh, so you're Blaise's new tutor. No wonder he wouldn't tell me; it is too damn funny," he moved out of the way and slid down the wall, laughing hard.

"Whatever," I said running off.

* * *

I rushed into the library panting. Blaise was sitting there, finishing up last minute assignments.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to rush from the hospital wing," I said, plopping down my stuff and digging through it.

"Oh, I thought since what happened, you wouldn't be tutoring," he continued to write.

"Are you kidding? With mid-terms so soon and with you at such a low grade?" I blurted out.

"Good point."

"O.K. we'll start where we left off before and this lesson will go on for two hours. Is that all right?" I said, pulling out my books.

"Yeah, but why?"

"No fence, but I don't think you will do well on mid-terms, especially at the grade and point you are at now. I am sorry if I insulted you but it is kind of true," I said sorrowfully.

"It's ok. Well let's hope after this lesson I won't suck as much."

I continued to tutor; repeating my self at least a dozen times with each concept. Blaise was entirely slow today. An hour and a half into the lesson…

"Well, if I do not put this before that, then what will happen?" Blaise muttered stupidly.

"This is the sixth time I have told you this, Blaise. If you do not put this before that… well I'll put it in terms you can understand. You. Will. F-A-I-L. Get it now," I said, losing my patience.

"I think so."

I rolled my eyes, thinking he is entirely a muggle dodo bird. Well, he is. Thirty minutes seemed to pass so slowly with Sir Stupid.

"O.K. so I will see you tomorrow," Blaise said, picking up his things and waiting for me.

_Awww, that's so sweet of him. Wait, is this really Blaise Zambini being nice to me? It can't be; this Blaise is too nice. Did I just call Blaise nice?_

I thought as I nodded and walked out of the room with him; still trying to get definitions through his thick skull.

* * *

"Hermione, over here," Harry called out.

I ran to get a seat next to Ginny and Harry after saying goodbye to Blaise.

"Hi guys."

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

"How was tutoring Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Hard. He has way too thick of a head," I said.

"What you're tutoring Blaise?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, Ron you didn't tell him?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"No I guess not. Well anyways, Blaise has a T- in Snape's class."

"Shoot. Ron has a better grade than he does," Harry smiled.

"Isn't sad?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Ron? Bite, chew, swallow, then talk," I hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still talking with his mouthful.

I gave him an evil stare before continuing eating.

Once dinner was over, I ran as quickly as I could to my room to have some, well, Hermione time, well, me time.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I was wrong. I leave in two days and won't be back for a week. So, I won't be updating any time soon, but I will be writing more chapters on the plane, etc.

Please forgive me.

Liz


	12. Wet Tears

Chapter 11 and 12 – I think

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Wake up, Hermione!" Ginny and Lavender screamed as they poured ice cold water on to my head.

"What the heck!" I screamed. "What was that for?"

"Well, we tried poking you, yelling at you, making loud noises, we even tired slapping you across the face several times and you wouldn't wake up," Lavender explained.

"Yeah, we were just trying to wake you up. Sorry," Ginny mumbled. "Do you for give us?"

"Of coarse I do! Why wouldn't I?" I wrapped them up in a big group bear hug.

"Maybe, because of us, you now have two red marks, well hand prints, on your face," Lavender mumbled under her breath.

"What!" I rushed into the bathroom. "What the hell!"

"Again, we're really sorry," they said in unison.

"It's O.K. I understand. Don't worry about it," I said, coming out of the bathroom and rubbing my face.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really, really?"

"Now that's getting annoying. Do you want me to get mad?"

"No," Ginny said, "please don't."

"Here let me get you things," Lavender grabbed all of my stuff and mumbled under her breath, "Before you blow, your royal highness."

* * *

(Chapter 12)(General POV)

Four hours past…

"Hermione, come out! You can't just lock yourself in the bathroom for good," Ginny tried to calm her down but nothing worked.

"Hermione, what happened?" Lavender asked.

"Ginny… tell… her… please?" Hermione whimpered.

"No, you can speak for your self. Now come out here and tell us what happened," Ginny replied.

"Okay," sniff, sniff Hermione made her way out of the bathroom and on to her bed. "It all started when Malfoy found me in the hallway."

* * *

_--Flashback—_

"_Hey sweetie," Malfoy came up from around the corner and kissed me on the neck._

"_Go away," I said, with my head down._

"_Why would I do that?" he questioned._

"_Because I am NOT your girlfriend!" I screamed into his face._

"_Oh shit! Your Granger!" he went on, "by looking at your overstuffed bra I thought you were Pansy."_

"_It's not overstuffed!"_

"_Well then what's this?" he dug his hand into my coat pocket and pulled out a travel size thing of tissues._

"_You put your hand in to my pocket, not down my shirt!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, and I have allergies. Now leave me alone."_

"_Wait one moment," he pulled me back by my hood and, this time stuck his hand down my shirt, leaving the tissues in my bra. "Now that's more like Pansy," he skipped off._

_I ended up getting the tissues back in to my pocket before walking through the doorway looking like Parkinson._

_--End Flashback—

* * *

_

"He did that!" Ginny screamed.

I nodded.

"I can't believe him," Lavender said in an oh-no-he-didn't kind of way.

"Believe it," I beckoned.

"But that's so mean," Ginny said.

"Well, it is Malfoy," I returned.

"True," they said in unison.

"Come on let's go to lunch. I'm starving," I pointed towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess crying really takes a lot out of you," Lavender mumbled.

I shot her a death stare not even Snape could stand.

"Come on," Ginny called out from the hallway.

"Coming," we said together.

"Sorry, it's just with going with Ron to Hogsmeade, I was jealous," she confessed.

"Wait! You like Ron?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

She nodded.

"But why?"


	13. Against His Father's Word

Chapter 13

"Why? Well, it's because… well, it is too personal," she replied.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh or tell Ginny."

"Okay, it is because he's…he's…"

"He's what?" I tried to pull it out of her.

"Hot."

"He's what?"

"Hot."

"Speak up a little louder, I can't hear you."

"Hot! Ron Weasley is hot!" she screamed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Now I see your reason to keep that locked up."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Thanks for listening and not laughing."

"Welcome."

"Please don't tell Ginny."

"I won't, but would you like me to get the word into him?"

"You would do that for me?"

I nodded.

"Please?" she ran up and hugged me. "Thanks."

"Anything for a friend."

"Are you guys coming?" Ginny called out again. (She had called out previous times but I chose to ignore her and be a good friend by listening to Lavender.)

"Yeah, we're coming," I replied.

"Good. I thought you guys were going to ditch me or something," she walked up to us.

* * *

After lunch and a few of her classes, it was time for Hermione to Blaise, what a joy it will be for her.

"Hi Blaise," I said, walking in to the library.

"Hey."

"Are you ready? Because we have a lot to cover today."

"Can we make this another one of those two hour lessons today?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I can get everything down."

"Okay."

Hermione tried her best to keep her patience and surprisingly, she was able to throughout the whole lesson.

"See you tomorrow, Blaise," I got up and began to back up and walk up.

He just stood there, staring.

"Blaise?"

"…"

"Blaise?"

"…"

"Blaise?"

"…"

"Hello, Blaise? Anyone home?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Good bye, Blaise."

"Bye."

I walked out, questioning myself.

_Who was Blaise staring at? What was he staring at? Was it me? Was Pansy behind me or something? Man that boy is weird. The weirdest of the weird. Blaise Zambini is the king of weirdoes._

I thought, walking into the Great Hall.

* * *

"How was tutoring, Mione?" Ron mumbled.

"Ron, chew, swallow, then talk," I said, tapping my foot and wagging my finger at him.

"Warrie," his mouth was still packed with food.

"Ron!" I screamed.

Gulp "Sorry. You know I forget…a lot."

"Yeah, you seem to," Ginny said.

"She was talking to me not you, Ginny," Ron stated.

"Well, s-o-r-r-y," she said in her snooty way.

"You should be."

Ginny looked like she was about to pounce.

"Guys, stop! I don't want a war starting between the two of you," I interrupted.

"Fine!" they finally agreed.

"Good."

"So Hermione how was it?" Harry questioned.

"It was okay."

"Just O.K?"

"Yeah. I kept my patience but he blanks out too much."

"When did he blank out?"

"He blanked out when I said good bye to him and then he just went into this trance. It was strange."

"Well, he is a Slytherin."

"Yeah, true."

"All Slytherins are weird and strange in someway. Take Malfoy for example, his is both strange and weird, both of which make Malfoy, a Malfoy."

"That is very true. Thanks Harry."

"Welcome."

After dinner I was walking around the corner and BAM!

"Malfoy!"

"Watch where you're going, Granger!"

"You should."

"What did you say to me?" he was cornering me.

"I said y-o-u- s-h-o-u-l-d."

"Don't you ever talk that way to me!" he slapped me across the face and caught me by the hand. Surprisingly, he kissed it lightly before laying my down gently and kissing me on the forehead.

I was stunned. Incredibly stunned.

Then he moved his lips closer to mine. Closer and closer he came.

"Didn't your father say that we had to stay away from each other?" I asked him.

"Who cares about my father and what he says?" he answered back and smashed his mouth against mine.

I couldn't help my self, so I kissed back, running my hands through his platinum locks. He cradled my neck and jammed his tongue next to mine, playing with it.

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

I thought.

I had to break free to save myself but I couldn't, I was too caught up in snogging Draco Malfoy.


	14. Dignity Doesn't Matter

Chapter 14

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have dignity."

"Why should I care about dignity?"

"Because if you cared about me you would get off, now."

"Well, I guess I don't care about you," he returned. He, again, pushed his tongue through my lips.

"Get off!" I managed to push him off and knock him against the wall. "Malfoy?" I looked at his body, not a muscle moved.

_Is he unconscious or faking it?_

I thought.

"Malfoy, wake up," I slapped him across the face several times.

Nothing. Damn.

"Malfoy, come on. If you had just listened to me in the first place, we would not be in this situation."

Still no response.

I kissed him lightly upon the lips, like in a muggle fairytale, so he might wake up. The prince or princess kisses the princess or prince to get them to wake up from a deep sleep and so on. When coming back up, he wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me back in.

_Breaking free is tough._

I thought, still were his lips to mine. There was only one thing I could do.

_WHAM!_

I kneed him in the nuts; he cringed in pain.

"Bloody hell, Granger."

"I told you to listen to me, but you didn't," I got up and walked away.

* * *

Back in my bedroom, I found another letter, another gift. His gift to me was a bouquet of red roses and a box of everlasting gobbstoppers. Only found in the muggle world and my favorite.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I loved seeing you over the past few years. I hope you enjoy the roses and candy. I knew they were your favorite. A little birdie told me. I will write soon and hope to finally meet you sometime, like a date. _

_Love you, _

_Sincerely,_

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

"That's so sweet," I mumbled. A smile spread across my face. "But who is this guy?"

_(Hermione's Dream)_

_A dark shadow passed through the trees. _

"_B.B.M.L.F.Y?" Hermione called out._

_No response._

"_Hello?" she called again._

_Nothing._

"_Anyone there?"_

_Still nothing._

_A letter dropped from above, out of nowhere._

_-Hermione-_

_I love you and forever will. Your golden brown locks that curl around your perfect face. I love you._

"_Who are you?" Hermione questioned._

_Another letter dropped from above._

_-Hermione-_

_Who do you think I am?_

"_I don't know who you are!" she looked around, trying to find him. "Can't you just tell me, please?"_


	15. IT'S NOT A DATE!

Chapter 15

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled, shutting it off.

"Is it time to get up?" Lavender asked from across the room.

"Yes, Lav, yes it is," I rolled my self out of bed, yawning on my way to the bathroom.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny called out.

"Morning. You seem awfully happy today."

"Well, good morning to you, too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so happy?" I yawned and stretched while waiting for an answer.

"Well, you should know why."

"Well, I don't. So, spill."

"We go to Hogsmeade today, silly… and I have a date."

"With who?"

"A fourth year."

"Oh. Name?"

"Some guy on Ravenclaw."

"You don't know his name?"

"Well, no, but he is really, really hot."

"Well, then I have taught you well."

"Looking forward to your date with Ron?" she asked. During this whole conversation, I had actually forgotten about that thing with Ron. But I had managed to get ready and changed.

"It's not a date. It's just a formal gathering between two friends. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well, Ron thinks it is a date."

"It is not a date!"

"O.K," she mumbled.

"Are you going to continue bugging me?" I asked.

"No."

"Good." I gathered up my stuff and walked off to breakfast.

At breakfast, Ron was unusually clingy.

"Ron, I need my personal space!" I screamed.

"Sorry," he inched back.

"More."

He went back a little farther, but when I turned around, he scooted right back next to me.

"Ron," I stared him down.

He backed off. Finally.

After breakfast, the four of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I, walked off to  
Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. Harry and Ginny walked off, deep in conversation, leaving me and Ron… alone.

"So, where do you want to go, Ron?" I asked.

"Well, how about Honeydukes?"

"Can I pick up some supplies first?"

He nodded.

We walked to several different shops before walking into Honeydukes.

"Can we get a booth?" Ron asked our server. She nodded.

Once we were seated, Ron made it accustom to putting his arm around my shoulders and then sliding his hand down my spine and pulling me closer to him by my waist.

"Ron, please stop."

"Why? Don't you like me? Isn't that why you agreed to come on this date with me?"

"Ron, I don't like you the way you like me. I like you as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I thought this was just going to be an outing between two friends. That's all."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," I ran out, leaving a miserable Ron and a slice of really good chocolate cheesecake.

"Hermione!" someone called out from behind me.

I spun around to find Viktor Krum jogging up to me.

"Viktor," I mumbled in shock. He came to a stop and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It is so good to see you, Hermione," he came in for a quick kiss.

"Same here," I hugged him tightly.

"I vanted to vrite to you, but the owlery vas closed."

"It's O.K."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He kissed me passionately, sending a rush of joy through my body.

_This is why I like Viktor Krum. He is hot and a great kisser._

I thought, kissing him back.

He pulled back and cupped my head in his hand.

"I have wanted to see you for so long, Hermione."

We stood right in the middle of everybody. Telling each other how much we missed the other one and kissing every so often. Not caring if anyone saw us.

Then Viktor had to go, so we shared one last good bye hug and kiss.

"Good bye, Hermione."

"Good bye, Viktor."


	16. Unexpected Surprize

Chapter 16

"Hermione how was your date with Viktor yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"You saw?"

She nodded.

"Did Harry?"

She nodded again.

"What about Ron?"

She shrugged.

"Great, just great."

"Let me guess, you told Ron you don't like him the way he likes you and ran out of the restaurant and found Viktor outside."

"Yep."

"Then Ron probably saw."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Not necessarily."

"How nice of you."

"Well, is it Viktor who has been sending you all of those letters?"

"No, because his owlery is closed, so it has to be someone here at Hogwarts.

"But who?"

"I don't know."

After breakfast, all of her classes, and lunch, Hermione was off to tutor Blaise.

"Hi Blaise," I said, sitting down.

"Hi Hermione."

"Are you ready to get started?"

He nodded and sat down next to me, even though he normally sits across from me. Every so often, during the lesson, he would stare into my eyes, like he was searching for something. At the end of the lesson, he just sat there, staring at me.

"Blaise, are you alright?"

"…"

"Blaise?"

"…"

"Blaise!" I screamed into his face.

"Hermione, please don't leave," he said.

"What?"

"Don't leave me."

"Why?"

He kissed me.

"That's from Draco," he answered.

"Draco made you kiss me?"

He nodded and walked off.


	17. Mission Complete

Chapter 17

(Draco's POV)

"You have completed your mission. Good job," I said.

"Thanks, but why did you send me on it in the first place?" Blaise answered.

"To test you."

"Oh. For what?"

"To see if you could complete it."

"Why?"

"Plus, it was funny."

"You're good."

"Thank you," I said, rubbing my hands together in an evil manner. I missed seeing Granger's face after I kissed her, though.

_God, she is hot._

I thought, while discussing more with Blaise.

------------------

(Hermione's POV)

I found a new letter sitting atop my books.

This one read:

_-Hermione-_

_I know I am not the greatest guy to be with. I am no Viktor Krum. That's for sure. But I do love you. I think you're beautiful and smart. I hope to see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

_P.S. Here's your gift._

A blue quartz and diamond necklace was taped to the bottom portion of the letter.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled to myself, as it sparkled in the sunlight.


	18. Uh oh!

Chapter 18

"Granger!"

"Oh there you are, Malfoy."

"I see you're surprised to see me, the fabulous."

"Yeah right. Why did you have Blaise kiss me?" I asked.

"To test him and see your reaction to it."

"Well, that sounds like you," I slapped him hard across the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For having Blaise do your dirty work."

"That wasn't dirty," he quickly grabbed my shoulders, kissing my neck. Running his hand down my spine, he goosed me several times. In response, I jammed my heel into his foot.

"How do you like me now?"

"Shit."

"Yeah. I figured."

"Why did ya do that?"

"You goosed me," I stated the obvious.

"No, I didn't."

"Then what do you call pinching my ass several times?"

"Uhhh…"

"Oh wait, I used a muggle term that you apparently were too stupid to figure out," I stammered back. "Or you didn't read your muggle dictionary in muggle studies."

"Well, you don't have to be so mean and pushy about it."

"I'm not pushy."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I am not pushy or mean," I yelled.

"Why are we arguing?"

"I don't know."

"Oh great. Neither of us knows."

"Well, I have to get to class," I brushed past him.

"I'm sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for calling you pushy and mean."

"Malfoy, are you sick or something?"

"No."

"Then why did you just say 'sorry' to me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there has to be some reason."

"I haven't thought of it yet."

"Whatever," I walked off, leaving a really confused Malfoy to sort out his problems.

---------------------------

As 4:30 neared, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy actually used the word "sorry" to her face, well back, but you get the point.

_Why would he do that? Does he care? No, he said he didn't. What if he lied? He probably did. "Sorry" is not in the Malfoy vocabulary, everyone knows that. Does Draco? Why did I just call Draco "Draco" instead of "Malfoy"? What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me?_

I thought, walking into the library. It was 4:20; Blaise shouldn't be here for another 10 minutes. This should give me time to think.

"Hermione, over here," Blaise called out.

"Oh, hi Blaise. It's not 4:30 yet is it?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I was—"

"What?"

"I was wondering-"

"Wondering what?"

"If you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he blurted out.

My law dropped. "Um, can I get back to you on that?"

He nodded.

"Just one quick question."

"Okay."

"Why me?"

"It's because I really—"

"Really what, Blaise?"

"I really like you. A lot."

"Oh. Then I will go with you."

"Really?"

I nodded, "As long as it has nothing to do with Draco."

"It doesn't. Nothing at all."

"Good."

A smile spread across his face. I smiled back.

What have I gotten myself into now?

I thought.


	19. Big Money!

Chapter 19

The next morning…

"He did what?" Ginny yelled.

"Asked me out and I said yes," I mumbled.

"You did what?" she yelled again.

"Said yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Great. Just great."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, we go to Hogsmeade in a week… so, go with him."

"What! You were just yelling at me not to go and such!"

"I changed my mind."

"I guess I can take that as an answer."

"Good, because it is the only one I can think of at the moment."

-------------------------

At lunch, things weren't go so well for Hermione.

"She did what?" Ron blurted out.

"I said yes. Oh, Ron, try asking Lavender out not me, O.K?"

"O.K," he said.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked.

"She says she doesn't know," Ginny explained.

"Mione, why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Can you guys give it a rest already and leave me and my life alone," I ran out of the Great Hall and in to the library.

"Hi Hermione," Blaise was sitting down where I usually tutor him.

"Hi Blaise."

"Why did you come in here in such a rush?" he asked.

"Oh, well, Ginny over heard you asking me out yesterday, and threw a fit about it, along with Ron and Harry."

"Oh. Well, you can hide out here with me if you'd like."

"Yes, I would. Thank you," I sat next to him and took out a book to read.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

I smiled, too.

Throughout lunch, Blaise and I sat in the library; he wrote letters and did his homework, as I read my book until I happened to notice he was writing about me in his letter.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but see my name in the letter you're writing. Who is it to?"

"Oh. The, ah, letter is to… is to… my parents…I wanted… to… tell them…about… you."

"How sweet of you," I whispered, "I think."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

------------------

Back in her bedroom…

A letter and 5,000 galleons lay on her bed. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish I could see your golden brown curls and perfect smile._

_I hope to see you soon. Here, buy yourself something nice. I will be at Hogsmeade looking for you._

_Sincerely, _

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

"Damn, that's a lot of money," Lavender said aloud.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what I should buy with it," I mumbled.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ginny came running into the room. "Crap, that's a lot of money."

"Yeah, it sure is," I said, gazing out the window.


	20. Silk Scarf

Chapter 20

Tomorrow was the day. The day Hermione went to look for B.B.M.L.F.Y. at Hogsmeade.

Over the past few days, Blaise had been acting very strange around Hermione.

No letters were sent to her, either.

At lunch…

"Hermione, did you buy yourself anything new?" Ginny questioned.

"No, not yet," I shook my head.

"Why? You have 5,000 galleons to spend!"

"I haven't decided yet, Ginny."

"So… who do you think this guy could be?"

"I have no idea," I said as an owl swooped in and dropped a letter and a pale blue silk scarf on my empty plate.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_My parents bought this for you. See you tomorrow._

_B.B.M.L.F.Y._

"Shi—"

"Yeah, Gin, I know. It must have cost a fortune," I said, gliding my hand across the scarf's surface.

"Wait, he says he'll see you tomorrow?" Ginny looked over the letter.

"Yeah, I guess he will be at Hogsmeade."

"Any idea of who he is?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Hermione!"

----------

A/N: Yes, it is a cliffy. Deal.


	21. New Clothes

Chapter 21

"Hermione! Help me!" Neville screamed running towards me.

"What did that boy do now?" Ginny mocked.

I kicked her from under the table.

"Neville, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Get this thing off me!" he pointed to his neck.

"O.K. hold still," I said before mumbling a spell.

_Zap!_

The black leech fell off his neck and splattered on the floor.

"Thanks Hermione," he walked off.

"Welcome Neville," I sat back down.

"That boy needs to be cured," Ginny smirked.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"Klutzonois."

"You just made that up didn't you?" I stated.

She nodded.

"Well, she is right. The boy is a klutz," Ron joked.

"Guys, be nice to him," Harry said in a strong voice.

"I agree with Harry," I said before getting up.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have a date tomorrow and I have to look nice for it. I have 5,000 galleons to spend," I walked off.

------&-------

I walked into my bedroom and dug through my trunk.

"That's where I put them," I said, sorting through my favorite muggle magazines. "I will have mom deliver them to me or have an owl deliver them for me."

"Deliver what?" Lavender sat down on here bed across the room.

"Oh, deliver some new clothes I going to be buying. Want to help me choose on which to buy?" I laid out the catalogs.

"Sure," she grabbed a Dior magazine right away and circled all the things I should get.

"What do you think of this?" I showed her a navy blue knit sweater.

"It's cute, especially with this skirt," she flipped to the right page.

"You're right. That is cute," I scribbled the numbers down on the order form.

"Well, duh, I am always right on fashion choices," she started to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you are; oh, how about this belt and purse along with it."

"Definitely," she nodded.

Two hours past of giggling, circling, and scribbling, and there were still two more magazines to go through.

"So how much money would you have already spent?" Lav asked before grabbing one of the last two magazines.

"Oh about 2,870 galleons since just about every thing is on sale," I grabbed the last magazine and began to flip through it.

"Well, then we still have a lot to spend."

"We?"

"I meant you, of course."

"Sure you did," I mumbled and wrote down more on the order form.

"Well, I did, O.K?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Well, here give me the catalog and I will finish get the numbers down."

She handed it over.

Five minutes past…

"Are you done yet Hermione?" Lav whined.

"Three more to go," I scribbled faster, "done."

"You took forever to do that."

"Well, sorry." I sent an owl on it's way to my house with the money and order form.

-------------&--------------

A/N: Yes, the last chapter was a cliffy, because I did not tell who screamed "Hermione!" Now that I will be started school soon I will not be able to update as quickly. Sorry!

Enjoy. Liz.


	22. Boy friend

Chapter 22

At midnight…

_Peck, peck. Peck, peck._

"What the?" I stood up and went to the window. A letter was attached to a box of stuff.

_-Hermione-_

_Here are all of the clothes you ordered._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Thanks mom," I whispered and went back to bed.

--------&---------

That morning…

"Ginny what am I supposed to wear?" I screamed, sitting down atop my bed in a _hmfp_.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

I rushed into the bathroom with clothes in hand. "How about this?" I was wearing the navy blue knit sweater that I had found with the blue and black plaited, stripped skirt that Lav had found the previous day, with black flats –easy to run away in, not as hard as high heels-, a matching purse to the skirt, the silk scarf around my neck, and the necklace B.B.M.L.F.Y. had given me with his first letter.

"Perfect! It looks perfect," she rushed over to help me with my hair.

"You think?" I mumbled with bobby pins in my mouth.

"Yep," she performed a spell on my hair, "even more perfect is your hair."

She pushed me towards a full length mirror.

My hair was straightened and flowing over my shoulders in silky, delicate curls. No frizz to be seen.

"Wow," my jaw dropped.

"Aren't I the greatest friend in the world?" Ginny said with significance.

"Yes," I turned to hug her, "you are the best friend in the whole world."

"Hey, don't mess up my work," she pushed me away to re-fix my hair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're excited. Come on let's go to Hogsmeade now that we are both ready," she rushed towards the door.

"Okay, I'm coming."

-----&-----

"Hermione, there you are!" Blaise came running up to me.

"Hi Blaise, where are we eating at?"

"There is a new place I wanted to go to, if that is okay with you, of course?"

"Sure. I would love to." We walked through the doorway. The server sat us down at a table for two in the front by a window.

"My lady," Blaise pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down.

He smiled sitting down himself.

"Here are your menus," the waitress walked away.

"I love the scarf mum bought on you," he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you," I picked my head up.

"Nothing," he looked away.

I smiled.

"Ready to order, miss?" the waitress said.

"Um, can you come back to me?"

She nodded. "For you sir?"

"I will have the roast beef and a butterbeer."

"I'll have the same," I mumbled and handed her my menu.

"Your orders will be ready soon," she said and walked off.

"So…" I folded my hands and laid them gently down on the table.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione," Blaise stared at my outfit.

"Thank you," I returned.

"Your welcome," he smiled.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah," he looked at me from staring out window.

_Should I ask him? Could it be him?_

I thought.

"Hermione?"

I came back to reality.

"What did you want to ask me?" he wondered.

"Have you…"

"Have I what?"

"Are you…"

"Am I what, Hermione?"

"Are you B.B.M.L.F.Y?" I blurted out.

"Give me your necklace."

"Huh?"

"Give me your necklace."

"But that has nothing to do with my question."

"Give me your necklace."

"Okay, here," I undid the clasp and put it in his hand.

"I probably should have told and this sooner," he mumbled a spell and peeled something off from the back of the necklace before handing it back to me. "Go ahead, look."

I flipped over the necklace to find _BZ _engraved in the second heart. "You're B.B.M.L.F.Y."

He nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you that… I love you,  
Hermione." He leaned forward and kissed me. "This time, that is not from Draco."

"Whoa, so you have been sending me all the letters and gifts!" Here is me being incredibly stunned, again.

"Yes, I have. I have just one question to ask you, Hermione."

"And what is this question?"

He got out of his chair and down on one knee in front of me. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" he slid a ring on to my finger.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"One moment," I ran over to Ginny who was coincidently, sitting at a table, in the same restaurant, near us, and grabbed her out of her chair and in to the girls' bathroom.

"Hello? In the middle of a date here!" she screamed at me.

"Sorry, but Blaise just asked to me to be his girlfriend!"

"Holy shi—"

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Well, do you like him that way?"

"Gin, he's the B.B.M.L.F.Y. guy!"

"Holy crud. Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, so what am I supposed to say to him now?"

"Well, um… how about yes!"

"What! Why?"

"Because he even went into the muggle world for you. You gotta give him a chance."

"Yeah, I guess I do." I ran to hug her. "Thanks, Ginny." I ran out and back to my seat.

"Don't mess up your hair! And welcome," she headed back to her seat and explained to her date about the sudden hubba-ba-lew.

"So, will you be my girlfriend? Hermione?" Blaise said.

"Um— oh, look our food is here," the waitress put our plates and butterbeers in front of us.

"Enjoy," she said before walking off.

"Hermione, what is your an—"

I stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth. "Isn't it good?"

He swallowed. "What is—can I have more of that?"

I nodded and scooted my chair closer to him and began to feed him.

"So, I guess that's a yes," he mumbled.

I smiled at him, before feeding him another bite.

…&…

"Last bite," I was sitting on his lap and enjoying myself and Blaise.

"Give me the fork."

I handed it over.

"I should be able to feed my girl, since she has already hand fed me." He smiled and put the fork to my mouth and I began to chew such wonderful food.

The waitress came. He laid out the galleons and got up, swept me off my feet, literally, and took me out side. He put me down, on a bench, in his lap, as the brisk fall evening air blew threw my hair. I shivered.

"Are you cold, my sweet?" he put is arm closer around my shoulders.

"Just a little," I snuggled my head into his shoulder/neck. "Tonight, has been great. Thank you for asking me out. And Blaise?"

"Yes?" he caught my eyes.

"To answer your question. Yes," I kissed him and as I pulled back, whispered into his ear, "I will be your girlfriend."

...&...

Author's note: Sorry for such a long wait, this stupid computer wouldn't let me update.


	23. Not So Happy Together

Chapter 23

(Blaise's POV)

"She said yes!" I screamed into the Slytherin common room, where Draco was sitting.

"Who said what to what?" Draco returned.

"Hermione Granger, on this very night, said yes to be my girlfriend!" I sat down across him.

He gave me a stern oh-no-you-didn't look.

"How wonderful," he sneered, "for you."

"Yes, isn't it? I can't believe she actually said yes."

"Neither can I," Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, well, go be merry. You just got a girlfriend."

"Are you feeling O.K?"

"YES! Now go!"

"Okay, I'm going. Bye."

"Bye…Traitor."

…&…

(Draco's POV)

_How could he? He knows I love her. I got dibs on her first! I love Hermione and I was the first to. That traitor, that evil, pudgy fish. How could he do this to me? _

I shuffled through the hallways to breakfast. Hermione was twenty feet in front of me and closing.

Nineteen feet.

Eighteen.

Seventeen.

Sixteen.

Fifteen.

Fourteen.

Thirteen.

Twelve.

Eleven. She is eleven feet away from me.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

She stopped. Why did she stop?

"Hi Draco," she said.

"Hi Hermione. I see you're Blaise's girl now, huh?"

"Yeah, I kind of am."

"Well, I hope he treats you well."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I really care about you."

"Oh, so you do care. Do you know where Blaise is?"

"Yeah. He's walking this way."

"Hey sweetie," Blaise said and tried to kiss her but was stopped by her finger.

"Blaise, we need to talk… about your grades."

"What? Why?"

"Because… you now have an E," she hugged him.

"I do? Are you serious?"

She nodded and kissed him.

_That should have been my kiss._

I thought while walking away.

_There so happy together. She is happy. And all I want is for her to happy. And she is, with him._

…&…

(Hermione's POV)

At lunch…

"Ginny, I raised Blaise's grade up from tutoring," I sat down next to her.

"Good job. What did he give you today?"

"Here, it is fudge. Really good fudge. Where's Ron?"

"Making out with Lavender on the third floor."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you feeling O.K, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great."

"Because you don't sound okay."

"No, guys, I'm fine. I promise."


	24. The Break Up

Chapter 24

Three days of being Blaise's girlfriend has past. He has already given me a:

-diamond ring

-box of chocolates

-flowers

-balloons

-a purple sweater

-a gift card to Honeydukes

-an owl

-a cauldron

-A dog?

-a stereo

-a couch

-another 10,000 galleons

(The dog got sent home to my mom and she loved it! Along with the couch and stereo)

"Hi sweetie," Blaise greeted me this afternoon with a kiss.

"Hi Blaise," I said as Draco walked up behind him and I gave him a wink.

He winked back.

"Blaise, we need to talk."

"What! Why? About what?"

"I'm sorry, Blaise," Ron and Lavender walked by us and stopped, "but I can not be bought by material possessions and I am breaking up with you." I threw the diamond ring at his head and dropped the purple sweater, in tears, I ran over and wrapped my arms around Draco and cried heavily on his shoulder.

"You're dumping me for him, aren't you?" Blaise stood up.

"No, I am dumping you because you thought I could be bought by you buying me nice things. That's why," I sobbed.

"Fine, if that's the way things are going to be," he walked off in a rush.

"Shhh," Draco whispered, cuddling me in his arms, "shhh."

He carried me to the courtyard and sat me down on the bench where Blaise and I used to sit and talk.

"Hey, don't cry Hermione, don't cry," he sat down next to me and held up my face, wiping away my tears.

Sniff, sniff "Why did you just use my first name instead of my last?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"That's nice of you."

"Nice of me what?"

"That you used my first name with out even having a reason."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny.

…&…

"Hermione, I heard what happened," Ginny rushed up to me and gave mea hug of reassurance.

"Good, because I didn't feel like explaining," I wiped the tears Draco didn't get to away.

"Hey, every thing will be okay, Hermione," Lavender came and sat down on the over side of me.

"Yeah, I know, but why couldn't he have gotten to know me first, not wow me by buying me expensive gifts."

"Blaise is a guy, they don't know how the female mind works so they do what they think is right, to charm us," Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, Ginny's right," Lav agreed.

"I guess you guys are right," I said.

"Of course we're right, we're you best friends," Ginny smiled.

I smiled back.

"Come on, Hermione, be happy," Lavender handed me the book I was reading.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:29," Ginny checked.

I got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lav asked.

"I have to go tutor Blaise," I said.

"Good luck," they said together.

"Thanks," I walked up to the portal.

…&…

I walked slowly into the library and sat down across from him.

"Hi," he said.

I nodded in his existence and started the lesson.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't even talk to me after what just happened," he announced to me, half way through the lesson.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," I mumbled and continued on with the lesson. "You're up to an A-, so I won't be tutoring you for much longer."

"Good."

"Yes, that's a very good thing, indeed."

"I won't need to be near you."

"Yeah, that's the good thing, dumb butt."

"What did you call me?" He sneered.

"A dumb butt; got a problem with it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Deal with it."

"You are such a—"

"No, you are such a—"

"Don't you dare say it."

"B-I-T-C-H. There I spelled it instead of saying it. Happy now?"

"Not quite but, hey, why would you care?"

I continued on with the lesson.

"We're done for today," I got up.

"Wait, I'm sorry."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I thought if I bought you nice things, you would like me. Can we start over, as friends?"

"No, as acquaintances. Deal?" I raised my hand up for him to shake.

"Deal," he shook my hand with a smile.

I looked and walked away.

…&…

Back in the Slytherin common room…

"Blaise, since Hermione broke up with you…can I go out with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, can I ask out Pansy?" He replied.

I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Do you know where Hermione is anyway?" I got up.

"Should be at dinner or the library," he went to go find Pansy.

"Good; I try the library first." I crawled through the portal and went on my way.


	25. Tsk, Tsk

Chapter 25

(Draco's POV)

_Yes, he was right she was in the library. Time to make my move._

I thought, as I sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione," I said with a smile.

"Hi Draco," she said, with her head in a book. We had come accustom to calling each other by first name instead of last.

"So… do you—"

"Look Draco, I'm not ready to go out with anyone at the moment… so my answer is no," she got up and left.

"But…but I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner in the Great Hall instead of reading a book. I mean, you must be hungry."

"Oh, okay let's go," she waited for me to get up and go with her.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, we split off into two our separate ways.

…&… 

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Mione, are you feeling O.K?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine guys, I promise," I continued eating my food.

"Okay, if you're sure," Ginny gave me a quick stare I couldn't look away from.

…&…

After dinner I waited for Draco outside the Great Hall.

"Hey," he said looking around.

"Hi," I smiled.

"What'd I do? You're giving me that freaky, devilish, smile that you give me every time I do something wrong," he stepped back.

I stepped forward, "you didn't do anything wrong, you did something right."

"What'd I do?"

"You came to check up on me even though I just broke up with your best friend."

"Oh. Okay, as long as that is a compliment, I'm good with it."

"Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. Tsk, tsk," I began to walk away from him.

"Wait. What?" he ran after me.

"You only think about your self, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, duh," he said.

"I knew it, you self-centered bitch," I cursed and ran down the hallways to the portrait.

"Wait, Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. I was joking," he called out, "I really care about you," he whispered.

I blocked him out so I couldn't hear anything that he could have said to make me stop by the time I had gotten to the portrait. I crawled inside and sprinted straight to my dormitory, jumped on to my bed and cried all night long.


	26. Apology NOT Accepted

Chapter 26

(Draco's POV)

"God, I am such an idiot," I whispered to myself in the Slytherin common room.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" Pansy hissed at me with her hands on her hips.

"What?" I responded, coming back to reality.

"What did you do to Hermione? She is crying her eyes out at the moment."

"How did you find out?"

"Ginny came and told me that Hermione was crying because of you."

"Well, you are kind of right."

"What do you mean 'kind of right'?" she gave a death stare.

"I mean you are right."

"Go find Ginny. She wants you. She's in the hallway leading to the Great Hall."

"Well, if she wants me."

"To talk to you, dumb ass, now GO!" she screamed.

"O.K, I'm going," I ran out and through the hallways.

…&…

"You wanted to see me, Ginny," I said, panting.

_Whack!_

"Ow, what was that for?" I screeched.

"What the hell did you say or do to Hermione?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

She hovered over me.

"O.K, yes I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"'You came to check up on me even though I just broke up with your best friend,' she said. 'Oh. Okay, as long as that is a compliment, I'm good with it,' I said. 'Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. Tsk, tsk,' she began to walk away from me. 'Wait. What?' I ran after her. 'You only think about your self, don't you?' I asked. 'Well, duh,' he said. 'I knew it, you self-centered bitch,' she cursed and ran down the hallways to the portrait." I explained.

"You idiot!" she whacked me over the head again.

"Yeah, I know."

"She won't speak to you till tomorrow. Then you must give her the best apology ever, or I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Okay," I walked back to my dormitory in shame and barely slept all night.

…&…

The next morning…

"Hermione, don't worry, everything will be alright," Ginny encouraged me to get up.

"Okay, I'll go but can you walk with me to breakfast."

"Sure."

"Thanks," I got dressed and found Ginny waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. Harry was waiting in the common room and gave me a smile and a hug and Ginny a hug and peck on the cheek. Ginny's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and together we walked to breakfast.

"Hermione!" someone called out from behind us in the hallway.

I turned around to find Malfoy and immediately expected an answer.

"What?"

"Look, Hermione. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was a complete bitch and I should have known better."

"Yes, you were, and yes, you should have."

"Do forgive me?"

"What did you mean?" I asked.

"To forgive me and forget—"

"Not about that; about what you said yesterday."

"Oh. I was just joking yesterday. I really care about you…along with myself and my mother."

I smiled.

He smiled.

I frowned.

"So, do you forgive me now, Hermione?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. N-O. No."

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because I'm not giving in that quickly," I walked off to breakfast.

"Then what can I do to make it up to you?"

I stopped. "Well, you can start by thinking before you say something to me."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good," I smiled and walked into the Great Hall.

…&…

At breakfast Professor Snape walked up to me and tapped my lightly on the shoulder.

"Miss Granger," he said with no expression.

"Yes, Professor," I turned to face him.

"You will no longer need to tutor Blaise; he has a better grade in my class so he does not need your services," he paused, "but another student does. Meet them in the library today at 4:00."

"Okay."

"Good work; you can either have 25 extra credit points or 50 house points. Which shall it be?"

"50 house points, please."

He walked off before I could ask him who I am tutoring.

"Thanks Hermione. You just got us 50 more house points," Harry smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Mione," Ron agreed.

…&…

All of Hermione's classes were going fine, except for Malfoy pausing before and after each word.

3 o'clock…

"Hi…Hermione…what's…up?" Draco said.

"Hi Draco, not much. How about you?"

"Um... same… I think."

"Draco, when I said think before you say something to me, I didn't really mean before and after every word that comes out of your life."

He stood there.

"Okay."

"I have to go to class, bye Malfoy."

"Bye Hermione," he tried to kiss me, but I walked away too quickly.

4:28…

"Shoot, I'm late," I said to myself, rushing into the library.

Goyle was sitting on the couch.

"Goyle? You're the student I am supposed to tutor?" I said, shocked.

"You're my…tootor," he mumbled.

"I guess. So what's your grade in Snape's class?"

"T--"

"Okay, then we'll start here," I pulled out my book and turned to the correct page.

He nodded and pulled out a muffin.

I shook my head.

He ate his muffin.

During the middle of the lesson…

"So, if you add dry heaves to the wet mumble-floggers, you get that spell thingy," he pointed to his book.

"You know what," I tilted my head to the side.

"Know what? What do I know?"

"I must teach you proper English, first." I spent the rest of the lesson (it was a three hour long one) teaching Goyle proper English. Surprisingly, he caught on quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Goyle," I waved.

"Good bye, Miss Hermione," he said.

"Better," I tossed him a cookie.

He sat there eating and I walked off to the Great Hall. I made a stop at the Slytherin table, to drop off something.

"Here," a plopped a 5-pound book in front of Draco, "make sure Goyle does his homework and read one page and do what it says each night unless I instruct you otherwise."

"What the hell!" he turned to me.

"Well, you said you wanted to make it up to me, didn't you?"

"Yes… what am I supposed to do each night?"

"Go over one page each night with Goyle and do what the book says."

"Why are you helping Goyle?"

"I'm his tutor."

"Oh, okay."

"Good Draco," I patted him atop the head, gave him a cookie, and walked off to eat dinner (or what was left of it).


	27. Thats What You Get

Chapter 27

(Draco's POV)

"Come on, Goyle, say sally sold sea shells by the sea shore," it was midnight and I was not happy.

"Wally wold wee wells by the wee wore."

"No it's Sally sold se— Sally sold sea shells by the we— Sally sold— Sally sold sea shells by the sea shore. Now you try."

"Sally sold sea shells by the sea shore," he said slowly. "Where's my cookie?"

"Cookie? What cookie?" I was very confused.

"Cookie. Every time I do something right, Miss Hermione gives Goyle a cookie."

"Oh. Um… here," I whipped up a quick cookie using a spell, of course, and went to bed and he chew loudly.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Munch, munch, munch._

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Munch, munch, munch._

"Goyle! Chew quieter!" I screamed from my bed.

"Warrie," he whispered, but the loud chewing continued.

_Munch, munch, munch. _

_Munch, munch, munch._

…&…

(Hermione's POV)

I walked up to Draco in the hallway.

"Hi Malfoy."

"Hi, Hermione," he grumbled.

"Why are there black bags under your eyes?" I asked.

"You had to do the cookie thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Why!"

"Yes, why?"

"Why!"

"Why not why?"

"He asked for one. I gave him one. He chews loudly all night long. I get no sleep."

"Oh, sorry," I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "did that make you feel better?"

"Ever so slightly. Am I forgiven?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

I gave him a quick stare. "Thank you," I said before walking off to class.

…&…

After my classes and lunch, it was time to tutor Mr. Stupido.

"Did you study, Goyle?" I asked.

"Yes, with Draco, Miss Hermione."

"Good Goyle," I gave him a cookie.

"Thank you, Miss Hermione."

"You're welcome. Now, let's start on today's lesson."

"O.K, Miss Hermione."

I smiled and started to speak. He repeated what I said…well…for Goyle, of course. At the end of the lesson, he said good bye well.

"Good bye, Miss Hermione. Thank you for tootoring me today. Dang."

"Work on it. Bye Goyle," I walked off to dinner and once there, sat next to Ginny and Lavender.

"Hi guys," I partially smiled.

"Hey, how was Goyle today?" Lavender asked.

"Okay, but still needs some work. I am having Draco study with him at night."

"Draco?" Ginny was shocked.

"He said he wanted to make it up to me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How nice of you," Lavender nodded.

"Yes, how nice of me, indeed."

…&… 

The next morning at about 3:00 AM, I woke up to find an owl or something pecking at my window.

"I'll see who it is or what it is," I got up.

"Uh huh," Lavender nodded back off to sleep.

I stuck my head outside. Nobody.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I was pulled out the window. "Let go of me!" I kicked.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

I looked down and started to fall. "Hold me, grab me, I don't care just don't let me fall and go splat."

"I can do that," they said. There was something covering their face and I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. They put me behind them and flew off in to the night. They stopped at beside a lake fifteen minutes from Hogwarts. "Get off," they mumbled.

I got off quickly and they landed and put their broom aside.

"Sit down," they mumbled again.

"Okay," I sat down, "who are you?"

It was still dark and a shadow covered their face. "Look off on to the surface of lake. Then close your eyes."

"Now what?" I asked quietly.

He kissed me.

"Draco?"

"Yep."

"I can tell one guy's kiss from yours, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why did you take me here?"

"Because I want to ask you something and…"

"And what?" I turned to him.

"And to see this beautiful view."

"You're still not forgiven."

"Damn."

"But tell me your question and you might be it depends."

"Would you like to spend the next break with me and my family? You can spend a week with yours then two weeks with mine."

"I—"

"You'll be treated like royalty."

"I—"

"My dad won't try to hurt you or be mean to you in any sort of way."

"I'll have to think about it," I looked away.

_Harry and Ron would kill me if I went. Oi, why does this have to be such a hard decision? To go or not to go?_

I thought.

"I promise you every thing will be okay if you say no. I'll understand."

"Take me back."

"What? Why?"

"Take me back, please?" Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Hermione, don't cry. Please?" he came close enough to hug me and kissed the top of my head.

I came free of his grip. "Take me back."

"Okay, get on," he held out his hand.

I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist securely, not to tight, not to loose and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, "Hermione."

I had fallen asleep. "Huh?"

"Hermione, we're here, at your bedroom window," he glided up against the side so I could get off.

I kissed him upon the top of his head before getting off, plopping down on my bed, and crying in to my pillow.

"Good night Hermione," Draco whispered at shut the window.

…&…

At around eight o'clock…

"Hermione," Ginny poked me, "Wake up."

I rolled over so she could see my face. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and my nose was running.

"Oh, Hermione, come on, let's get you to the hospital wing," she said after gasping at me. "Madame Pomfrey, come look at Hermione, please?"

She gasped.

"It's-"

"It's-" she tried to say it again.


	28. Skulliwhat?

Chapter 28

"It's—"

"Just say it, Madame Pomfrey," Ginny screamed.

"Its—"

"Madame Pomfrey, look at Draco's head!" Blaise ran into the hospital with Draco.

"They both have it!" Madame Pomfrey screamed.

"What's 'it'?" Blaise and Ginny yelled in unison.

"It's scullion—scullion—"

"It's skullionbiosis," Professor Snape said, "green skullionbiosis to be exact."

"What's that?" Ginny said.

"It's where a green skull forms on the heads of those who drink—" Madame Pomfrey stopped and started to cry.

"Who drink vile water from the deepest and darkest depths of the world and or cry and let his or her tears drain into their mouths after ingesting the air near—" Snape was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Teepweed plants!" she screamed.

"Only found near Lake Heathel," Snape continued.

"Which is at the heart of the Forbidden forest," Madame Pomfrey shivered.

Ginny fainted.

I looked over at Draco's forehead and saw a green, deep, plant-like skull that had appeared on both of ours.

"We must keep them together and in a separate room than the hospital wing to keep the other students from catching it," Madame Pomfrey shooed us through a door that hadn't been there before.

"I will inform Dumbledore," Snape headed off.

"What should I do?" Blaise asked.

"Here drink this and pour some in to Ginny's mouth. It will keep you from getting you-know-what," Madame Pomfrey left to care to Draco's, and my own, needs.

"Okay," he poured half into Ginny's mouth and half into his own. Will he was still kneeling beside her, Ron and Harry ran into the room.

"Get away from my sister!" Ron screamed.

"Dude, I wasn't doing anything!" Blaise replied.

"Then what were you doing to her?" Harry knelt by on the other side of Ginny.

"Pouring this in her mouth," Blaise held up the beaker.

"For what reason?" Ron asked.

"Blaise, did you do as I asked?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good."

"Madame Pomfrey, what is wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She fainted and was exposed so I had to have Blaise pour the antidote in to her mouth. She'll wake up soon," Madame Pomfrey rushed off.

…&…

(Ginny's POV)

"Hi guys," I said at dinner.

"Hey, feeling better," Harry asked.

I nodded.

"Attention students, attention," Dumbledore called out. "Sadly today, two students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, have been exposed to teepweed. Now this plant, alone, could kill the entire population of Hogwarts if spread. There is no reason to panic, since we have these two confined to special room." He paused for a moment, "Teepweed is only found near Lake Heathel, at the heart of the Forbidden Forest. If anyone has been there and brought teepweed back with them or has seen Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy go there, I need to know as soon as possible. Thank you and continue your dinner," he began to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"So, that's what happened," Ron said.

"Wait, I know something," Lavender ran to the front of the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore, I know something."

"What is it, Miss Brown?"

"Earlier this morning, Hermione and I both woke up to something tapping at the window. She said she would find out what it was and I went back to sleep. Then, several moments later she screamed and was gone when I woke up and looked around. The window was open and I went back to sleep still wondering where she was. Then about an hour and a half or so later she came back and was sobbing into her pillow and the window closed its self," Lavender stopped, out of breath.

"Thank you, Miss Brown; you may go sit down now."

She nodded.

Lavender ran back towards us.

"You knew and didn't tell me," I hissed.

"Well, it was only this morning, plus you weren't at lunch," she replied.

"Whatever," I got up and left.

…&…

(Hermione's POV)

The room Madame Pomfrey put Draco and me in was large and spacious. Draco was still asleep so I had a little bit of time to explore before he woke up.

"Mommy no; don't touch my dolly," Draco mumbled in his sleep.

"Your what?" I stopped getting out of the bed they put me in and took a moment to stare at Draco. He was lying on his side peacefully with his hands grasping the blanket tightly. His golden hair lay spread out across his forehead and by the way his shirt was cut, anyone could tell he had a six pack and muscular arms. "Sleep tight, Malfoy," I went on my way and into the back room, adjacent to the one I was in.

I guess Ginny went back, since her bed was empty from when he had fainted.

"Granger," Malfoy popped his head in the doorway.

"Hey Malfoy," I said back, "did you have a nice time slumbering with your mommy not touching your… dolly," I broke out and started to laugh.

His eyes widened.

"You keep your mouth shut about that, O.K?"

"Sure, what's your dolly's name?" I asked.

"Nickie," he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't here you."

"Nickie", he said again.

"What?"

"NICKIE!" he screamed.

"Oh, why that name?"

"Cause that's what I want to name our first child," he said quietly but still loud enough for me to hear him.

"Okay then," I walked back in to our room.

"Yeah, that was kind of an awkward question and answer."

"Kind of? No. Really? Yes."

"Sorry," he looked up at me with those beautiful gray eyes of his and smile.

I couldn't resist.

"It's okay; just don't give me that look. You know I can't resist that look."

"Then… am I forgiven?" he did that look.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you were an obsessive jerk and need to learn your lesson."

"Well, how do I do that?"

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," I put my back to him.

"What?"

"Never mind; your brain must be too small to answer that question yourself."

He spun me around and grabbed my shoulders. "No, my brain is not too small; I'm just confused. Try me."

"Okay, then stop get into these crazy situations with me. For example, this one."

"Okay," he let go of me and walked over to the door to the outside world and started to pound on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting myself away from you so that we don't end up in a crazy situation together again, he bent over to look at the door.

_RIPPPPP!_

"Was that your pants?"

"I think so," he stood up and his pants fell to his ankles exposing pink Barbie and bunny boxer shorts. He blushed.

I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Wait before you die of embarrassment and have to walk around in your boxers, I have and idea."

"And what would that idea be?"

"One moment," I remembered that there was a sewing basket in the other room. I ran and brought it back.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned.

"Give me your pants."

"What?"

"Give me your pants, unless you want to walk around like that," I started to thread the needle.

"Okay, here."

"I learned how to sew by hand and machine a couple of summers ago by my mother.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Here, I chucked his fixed pants at him and put the thread and needle back into the sewing box and put it back where I found it.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"There was no need for you to say that."

"But—"

He cut me off and kissed me. "But nothing; now I owe you more than ever."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I owe you till you forgive me and for what you just did, fixing my pants without me even asking you to."

I bit my lip. "You know what you can do to be on your way to forgiveness?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could find me a book to read?"

"Sure," he gave me a peck on the cheek and went off to explore and find me a book.

I found a cozy little corner of the room and sat down and started to write a letter to Ginny. Half an hour later, I was fast asleep.

"Hermione, I found you a book," he came over to my side and picked me up and sat me down on his lap. He cradled me in his arms like a baby. "What's this?" he picked up my letter to Ginny that had rolled off my lap.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Life in this place sucks. Although Malfoy's treating me nicely, this is nice for a change. His pants ripped earlier and he didn't know how to fix them, so I did. It was hilarious when his pants ripped though, because he was wearing pink Barbie and bunny boxer shorts. Don't tell anybody I told you or else Malfoy might kill me._

_Write to you later,_

_Hermione _

_P.S. He's got a six-pack!_

"So this is what you think of me," he said and picked me up and carried me to the door with him. He mumbled a spell and slipped the letter under the door. Then he sat back down in the same corner and went back to cradling me.

…&…

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, writer's block. With the disease name, I made it up and even if it sounds corny, I couldn't think of anything else. Liz.


	29. Phase 2

Chapter 29

I woke up to find him there, right by my side.

"Draco?"

He was still sound asleep.

"Draco?"

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

I got up carefully and grabbed a pillow lying nearby.

"Draco!"

_Whack!_

"What the hell!" he screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"But is that any reason to whack me?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Be that way," he walked back in to the other room.

_Hmmm. So these are the books he brought me._

I thought picking up one of them.

_Whack!_

The book went flying.

"Hey!"

"Well, you started it."

_Whack! _

"Well, then that is payback," I replied.

_Whack!_

"Fine, then here's my payback!"

_Whack!_

"You little whack-o!"

_Whack!_

"Shouldn't you be saying that to a mirror?"

_Whack!_

We continued whacking each other till I was so tired I could barely move my arms.

_Whack!_

"Hey, I was taking a break!" I yelled.

_Whack!_

"So!"

_Whack!_

"You suck!"

_Whack!_

"No, what really sucks is being stuck in this place."

We crashed into a pile of pillows and fell on each other.

"Granger get off me!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Your legs are on top of mine."

"Oh."

"Plus I can't move them."

"What?"

"I can't move my legs."

"Oh boy. Here, let me help you." He lifted his legs up and then moved me to the side.

"Thanks."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't move."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't move any part of my body from the neck down!"

"Oh, okay," he lifted me over his shoulder and put me down gently on my bed.

"Thanks… again."

"Welcome."

I sighed.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"So what's your answer?"

"To what?"

"Your answer to if you wanted to spend the next break with me and my family? We could do it as one week with yours and two weeks with mine, or something."

"The break is a month long."

"Well, what is your answer then?"

"Hey Malfoy, guess what?" I tried to get up and did so slowly.

"Hey you can move. That's great! Oh no!"

I was about to fall.

He caught me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks and to answer your question… yes."

"Really?"

I nodded.

He smushed me into a brain squishing hug and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Ew! Malfoy!" I wiped the saliva off my cheek. "Gross!"

"Wahoo! I got two weeks with Hermione Granger! I got two weeks with Hermione Granger!"

"That's three weeks with Hermione Granger," I added, talking in third person.

"Even better!"

_Plop! _

"Hermione?"

…

"Hermione?"

…

"Hermione? My sweet love, please, what's wrong?"

…

"Hermione?"

…

_Slam! _

"What happened?"

"Madame Pomfrey, something is wrong with Hermione. I think she fainted!"

"Well, she has a pulse. This is the beginning of phase 2. You, too, will soon pass out."

_Plop!_

"Well, that was quick enough. Albus take that potion and come help me! They must go into surgery before I lose a pulse on both of them."


	30. Beginning of Phase 3

Chapter 30

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione, dear, please wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. What happened?" I asked. "Ow. My head hurts."

"You hit your head when you went down in the beginning of phase two," Madame Pomfrey explained. "Now be quiet. Mister Malfoy is still asleep and you will faint soon, again."

"Yes Ma'am," I got up slowly.

"Do you want some help Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes please."

"Here take this it will make you feel better."

"Thanks."

Draco was lying on his back and had barely a sign of a pulse.

_Plop!_

"Oh boy, there she goes again. Well, at least she took the medicine she needed."

…&…

I sat up in bed. Hermione was lying in the bed next to me.

"Here, Mister Malfoy, take this," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes Ma'am. What happened?"

"You both fainted. About five minutes ago, Hermione woke up and walked over, with my help, to your bedside. Then, she fainted; you will soon go, too."

"Okay," I began to get up.

"Let me help you," she said.

"Thanks."

Hermione was lying on her back, peacefully.

_Plop!_

"Well, he, too, took the medicine," Madame Pomfrey said.

…&…

I opened up my eyes to find Madame Pomfrey about to stick a needle in my arm.

"What are you doing?" I moved away.

"Oh, good, you're up, Miss Hermione."

"What's going on?"

"Phase two. You will faint two more times before going into phase three."

"Okay."

Draco sat up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

_Plop!_

"Well, there goes Hermione, so I guess, I'm next."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Only once more."

_Plop!_

…&…

"Hermione?"

…

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" I asked. Draco was poking me. "Stop."

"Sorry. You'll faint one more time. Okay?"

"Uh huh—"

_Plop!_

"Well, that was quick enough."

…&…

"Hermione?"

"What?" I asked.

"Good, you're awake. Now, Phase 3 will begin," Madame Pomfrey shoved a potion down my throat.

"What happens in Phase 3?" I asked.

"Well, it is worse for you because you not only cried but also ingested the air. So—"

"How did you know I had cried?"

"Draco told me. But if you take this," she pointed to a bottle, "every twenty minutes for the next two days, well, and then will go from there."

"Okay. What about Draco?"

"He has a less serious case but same."

"So what happens in Phase 3?" I asked.

"Well, you start to go crazy, basically," Draco interrupted.

"Is that true?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I'm afraid so dear. You'll go out of your mind, and then phase 4 will go into process. But with the help of this medicine, you should be better in two to three weeks."

"But you said two days!" Draco and I said in unison.

"I was wrong."

"Great. Just great," Draco sat down with a long sigh.

…&…

It was 4 o'clock. Draco was playing with his hair and I was reading. Madame Pomfrey was getting our dinners when Draco ripped off his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see what you did to fix my pants."

"What ever, Malfoy."

"What?" he walked over to me.

"First put your pants back on."

"Okay."

He put his pants on. "Can you tie the strings together for me?" he stood there.

"No! Do it your self."

He gave me the look.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with ice cream, candy, hot fudge, caramel, whipped cream, and a cherry on top, pretty please?"

"Fine, just shut up!"

"Thank you."

I knelt down in front of him, disgusted.

"Tie it tight, please."

_Slam!_

"Well, I didn't know we were interrupting something," Ginny and Blaise were standing in the doorway.

"Me with him? Hell no. Ew. Gross." I walked over to Ginny.

Draco pasted by her.

"She wants me." He walked over and started talking with Blaise.

"No, I do not!" I walked up to him, turned him to face me and punched him right in the nose, well, tried to.

"Not a chance, Granger." He had grabbed my fist and pulled it down to the side.

"Oh, you go me."

Bam!

As I turned to walk away, I kicked him in the nuts with my foot.

"Didn't see that coming, did' ya?"

"Bloody hell, Granger," he fell back sprawling on the floor, holding his crotch.

"Go Hermione!" Ginny cheered.

"Come on, let's talk. Just us girls," I pointed to the other room and started to walk towards the door leading to the other room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Had too much homework and had a severe case of writer's block. Enjoy. Liz 


	31. Boxer Boy

Chapter 31

"Come on, Gin," I lead her into the other room and magically locked the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. So what's up with you and Mr. Pants-splitter?" she asked.

"Nothing and you got my letter? I didn't know I mailed it off."

She nodded. I undid the door and ran up to Draco.

"Boxer Boy did you mail my letter to Ginny?" I screamed at his face.

"First, don't call me 'Boxer Boy' ever again," he turned to face me.

I gave him a death stare.

"Or you could. Second, yes, I did."

"Did you read it?"

"Uhhhhh," his eyes looked around, "no."

"You did didn't you?" I replied.

"Maybe," Draco had a run-for-your-life look on his face.

"You little… you little…you little letter reader Boxer Boy! How could you!"

"Hermione please; guys could we have a moment?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"I meant alone," he looked at Ginny and Blaise.

"Ohhhhhhh, sure," Blaise hurried to a corner of the room with Ginny, as Draco pushed me into the other room.

"Let go of me," I screamed.

"Okay. Stop, Hermione, please stop."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you to get you to stop."

"You would hurt me?"

"If I have to."

"Really?"

"But I wouldn't want to."

Draco move a little bit closer and began to play with my hair.

"Stop," I ran to the other side of the room. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Read my letter to Ginny."

"I don't know."

"That's not a very good answer."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know."

"So I guess, you just like to read my personal thoughts that I send to people?"

"Well—"

"Or not let a girl have her own personal space! You—you—you—"

"Me what?"

"Me?"

"What?"

"Me? Me?"

"Yes, you, what?"

"Me likes the color purple."

"Huh?"

"Me like the color purple."

"Okay."

"Oh, and blue, and green, and yellow, and red, but meez especially likes purple."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"I like you. Does that work?"

A smile shone across his face.

"Does it?"

I poked him.

"Does it?"

I poked him again.

"Does it?"

I poked him again.

"Does it?"

I tried to poke him but he grabbed my wrists.

"Stop please. Or I'll—"

"You'll what?"

"Poke you back."

He poked me in the rib cage.

I began to laugh.

"Hey!"

"Well, you started the poking thing."

We poked each other around the room. Then I tripped. He landed on top of me.

"Got'cha."

"Please don't."

"What is little Mione scared?"

"No, but my sides hurt."

"Oh, sorry," he picked me up and swung my around before falling down on a pile of pillows we set up before –with me still in his arms.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"About your life," I snuggled up closer to him, placing one hand on the other shoulder and used the other hand as a pillow on his right shoulder.

"What about my life?"

"What you like."

He started rambling on about what he likes and after about ten minutes of listening I fell asleep on top of him, not knowing what was going on, except that I was with him.

…&…

Author's note: short chapter. Enjoy. Liz


	32. Mommy

Chapter 32

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!"

"Go away, mommy, I'm sleepin'," Hermione waved her hand to shoo me away.

"Hermione, it's not you're mommy it's just me, Draco."

"No, you're my mommy," she rubbed her eyes. "You have her eyes."

"No, I'm Draco, not your mommy."

"No, you're my mommy! Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she began to cry.

"Hermione, stop," I tired to comfort her but it was no use, she thought I was her mommy, great.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy!" she whined.

"What!"

"Could you tell me a story?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

Obviously, she was going deeper into phase 4, way too deep.

"Hermione?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Never mind."

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"Would you play dress up with me?"

As much as I wanted to, I restrained myself from doing so much as to touch her. "No, not right now, mommy is going to take a little nap."

"O.K. mommy," she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "good night mommy."

I smiled.

Half an hour later…

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Mommy?" she whispered again.

"Huh?" I opened one eye.

"Mommy, look how pretty you are," she handed me a mirror.

She had put bright pink lipstick on my lips, purple eye shadow on my eyes, blush on my cheeks, and wrapped a feathery, blue and green and gold boa around my neck. "Oh my god, what did you do?"

"I made mommy prettiful," she gave me the look no one not even I, could resist.

"Where's the make-up remover for mommy?"

"What is make-up remover?"

"The bottle that says make-up remover on it."

"Oh," she ran into the other room, "is this it?"

"No."

She ran back, "how about this?"

"No."

"Or this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No. Give mommy the box of make-up."

"Okay mommy," he ran into the other room, again. "Here mommy," she was pulling a big box of feminine cosmetics.

"Oh boy," I dug threw the box only to find an empty make-up remover bottle. "Where's my wand?"

"What's a wand?"

"That long stick over there, go get it for me, will you?"

"Yes, I will. Here," she handed me my wand and a mumbled a quick spell to replenish the liquid that would get this crap off my face.

Ten minutes later…

"Finally," I got the last of the make-up off my face, "never make mommy pretty again, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Good."

"Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"I'm tired."

"Go to bed then, but take your medicine first, I handed her a cup of goldish goop.

"No mommy, I want you to lay with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight mommy?"

"Oh boy," she gave me the look I couldn't resist. "Fine," I walked over to my bed and sat down, "come on." She ran over and tackled me then settled down with her head on my shoulder.

"Good night mommy."

"Good night Hermione."

"I love you mommy."

"Oh crud."

"Don't you love me mommy?"

"Um."

"Well, do you mommy?" she looked into to my eyes before setting her head back down. She fell asleep quickly.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. In response, she put her hand on my stomach and I rested my head upon hers and fell asleep, side by side.

…&…

Author's note: Yeah, I know. It's short. But it's sweet. Don't cha think? Please review and enjoy. I will update soon, but I have play practices after school and won't get much time to type in the next two to three weeks, but I still will try my hardest to write more. Liz


	33. Think Ladies, THINK!

Chapter 33

(Draco's POV)

"Hermione? Hermione?" I called her name.

"Huh? What is it mommy?" she replied.

"You need to take your medicine."

"Okay mommy," she gulped down the purple liquid.

"What would you like to do now, Hermione?"

"Can you read me a story?" she looked up at me with big eyes.

"Um… what story would you like me to read to you?"

"This one, please, mommy." She handed me a picture book with the words _The Little Red Dragon _in red, across the top.

"Once upon a time, there lived Little Red. Little Red was a dragon who loved to take walks through the woods.

One day, Little Red got a letter from her dear old dragon grandmother, Granny, saying that she was sick and was in need of some help from her darling Little Red.

So, Little Red baked her grandmother many tasty treats and set out on a hike to the middle of the woods where her grandmother lived. On her way there, a troll stopped her asking for her basket of dragon treats. Little Red told him no and skipped along past him. The troll took a shortcut to Granny's house and ate Granny. Then he dressed up as Granny and pretended to be her.

By the time Little Red had gotten to her grandmother's house, the troll had become very hungry and was ready to eat Little Red too. When Little Red entered her grandmother's home, she looked and asked about how ugly Granny looked and about how big and fat she was.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door when the troll was through with playing Granny and wanted to eat Little Red. It was a wizard. He said a hungry troll had been lurking in the woods looking for dragons and other magical creatures to eat. Little Red pointed to the troll.

Then the wizard took his wand and cursed the troll with a terrible spell. The troll's mouth opened up wide and out came Granny; then the troll bean to shrink smaller and smaller until he went poof.

In the end, Granny and Little Red thanked the wizard by sharing the delicious treats Little Red made with him and the all live happily ever after.

The End," by the time I had finished the book, Hermione was well into a deep sleep on my shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Mione," I laid her down on a pile of pillows and covered her with a blanket. Then I went to call Blaise.

…&…

I tipped my head back and poured the purplish liquid down my throat. "Thanks for coming, Blaise," I said as he walked through the doorway.

"Welcome. So, where's the little one?" he asked,

"Oh yeah, Hermione's over there," I pointed to where she was still sleeping. "She thinks I'm her mommy because of phase 4."

"How lucky of you," he replied.

"Or not, I don't like being a parent. It's hard work. And I hate working."

"Well, how long will she be like this?"

"Madame Pomfrey said it shouldn't be long…"

A shriek came from Hermione.

She was gasping at the air.

"Hermione!" I called, "go get Madame Pomfrey!" I ran to her side. "Help! Please Help!" I called out.

Her face was going pale and her lips were turning blue. "She needs help!! Someone, please, help!!" I screamed.

"I'm here!" Madame Pomfrey called and rushed over. "Oh my! We need to get her to the emergency room! But we don't have enough time. I guess here will have to do." She changed the room into an emergency room with a flick of her wand. "Get her up on the bed, Draco."

"Yes, Ma'am," I lifted Hermione up.

"Good, good. I need to get some help in here! Nurse! Nurse!" she called.

Several women came running. "Now we need to get her breathing again, let's work!" They huddled around Hermione, pushing me away. Sticking needles into her arms, Ginny ran into the room…and fainted. "Get her on the couch will you, Draco dear." Madame Pomfrey called out while pumping air into Hermione's lungs.

I did as I was told.

"This isn't working!!!!" one of the helping nurses screamed.

"What are we to do?" another screamed.

"Think ladies, THINK!!!" Madame Pomfrey replied.


	34. The Final Chapter

Chapter 34

(Draco's POV)

"I got it!!" Madame Pomfrey shouted. "But it will be very risky."

"Do what ever you can to keep her alive, please?" I begged.

"Okay, come on girls," she hovered over Hermione. They started to mumble to each other in a language I didn't understand. Sweat dripping down my forehead as I hoped she would live. "We are going to have to hook her up to a muggle heart monitor machine. Come on Hermione you can fight this." A nurse rolled in a huge machine with a small screen on it. They began to stick things that looked like band-aids with wires coming out of them all over her.

"Will it help her?" I asked but got no response. I pushed my self through the crowd of nurses and went to Hermione's side.

Hermione's face was deadly pale as Madame Pomfrey pumped air unto her lungs through a tube down her throat.

The machine made a beep-beep sound showing that her heart was still going. I watched the line move up and down on the screen.

…&…

Two hours pasted…

The beeping started to slow down.

"What's happening?" I cowered over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Her heart is slowing down… she's dying. We've tried all that we can do for the past two hours, Draco. There is not much more that we can do."

"No!!! You can't just let her die like that!" I put my hands over my face. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening," tears ran down my cheeks, staining my robes.

"I should get Hermione's closest friends. They should be here when she passes." Madame Pomfrey told one of the fellow nurses to go get them. Within minutes Ron and Harry were running into the room.

"What did you do to her?!" Harry stuck his wand up at my face after looking at Hermione.

"I did nothing. She has it worse than I do." I backed up.

"I don't believe you!" Harry screamed.

"Believe it, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey came into the room.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ron screamed at me.

"She fainted," I replied.

"She did," Blaise added.

Ron went and knelt by his sister's side before returning to Hermione's. Blaise continued to play with Ginny's hair.

"Look what _he _did to her, Ron," Harry gave me a death stare that shot daggers at me.

"Uh," Ginny sat up sleepily and turned to Blaise. "What is the King of Dorks doing here, Hermione?"

"Ginny, Hermione's isn't conscious," Harry said and sat down next to her, "she is going to die…because of green skullionbiosis."

"No!" Ginny cried out. "She can't die!" She started to cry on Harry's shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh, Gin, shhhh," he said.

I walked over to Hermione's bedside.

"You did this," Ron turned to me, "You—you—you bastard! You evil, wretched, bitchy ass!" He grabbed my neck and squeezed tightly. Everything was fading as he squeezed the life out of me.

I gasped and tried to breathe but nothing was working. I collapsed to the floor.

Everything went hazy. All I could hear were voices as I awaited my death.

"Ron! Get off of him!"

"Ron! No!"

"Ron, please stop!"

"Ronald!"

"Dude, get off of him! Draco? Draco?"

I came back to life with Blaise slapping my face and the Weasel being in a head lock by Snape.

"I'm up. I'm up," I sat up. Ron looked like he was ready to charge full blast at me.

The beeping of the machine was slower than ever before. More color was draining from Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" I rushed to her side and pulled up a chair.

"She won't be able to hear you," Ginny came up next to me.

"Yeah, I know, but still," I replied.

"Yeah," she gave me a look of sympathy that I thought would never be brought up of one person between two enemies.

I put my head in my hands and looked at Hermione's precious face. I sighed then looked back and forth between the monitor and Hermione.

_Beep…………Beep…………Beep…………Beep._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaise put a hand on Ginny's shoulder as she cried. I turned to see how Potter would react.

"Get your hands off her!" Harry screamed.

"What? Is showing sympathy a crime?" Blaise replied.

"Get your hand off of her!"

"No!"

"You better!"

"Or what?"

Within seconds, Blaise was lying on the floor, bleeding and angry.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Harry mocked.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes, I did."

Blaise had gotten up and grabbed Harry's shoulders and kneed him hard in a certain area.

"Holy shit," Harry screamed but still that wouldn't hold him back. He ran and punched Blaise hard on the jaw.

"Arrrrrrr!" Blaise came running back and knocked Harry on the side of his head and underneath his jaw with his fist. "Now, what are you going to do?" he mocked back.

Before Harry could get back at Blaise, Ginny was in between them.

"Guys! Stop! You two are acting like mad men. Chill! This isn't a time for fighting. This is serious!" Ginny yelled. "I really expect more of you, Harry."

"Yeah, I really expected more of you, Harry," Blaise said in a baby voice.

Bam!

"You deserved that," Ginny had punched Blaise in the nose.

Harry stuck out his tongue.

Ginny gave him a stare that even I was afraid of.

"Are you okay?" Ginny walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Draco?"

"Yes!"

"You don't have to scream, jeez, but can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Draco!" she hissed at me.

"What?!" I screamed back.

"What was going on with you and Hermione?"

"Yeah, what was going on?" Harry and Ron added.

I sighed not wanting to tell any of them. "Ginny come in here." I had gotten up and walked into the other room.

"What?" she gave me an odd look.

"Come in here and I'll answer your question."

"Oh, okay," she walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Putting a silencing charm on this place so no one can here us."

"Oh, well, can you tell me now?"

"Yes, I can. I love Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to hold her, kiss her, go places with her, even have child—"

"Whoa, don't even go there! I did not need to hear that! But now I understand why you're here with her. Which means… you both have this… this… this thing because of you. Great, just great."

"Look, I didn't want my relationship with Hermione to end this way. Who would?"

"I don't know, come on let's go back into the other room before Harry and Blaise kill each other."

"Okay."

_Beep……………………………… Beep……………………………….Beep._

"She going," Blaise stated.

"We know, Blaise!" the rest of us screamed over our shoulders as we huddled around hermione's bed.

"What have I done?" I looked at her face.

_Beep………………………………………………………………………………………._

The machine went silent. Hermione was **dead**.

"No!" Ginny cried on Harry's shoulder.

Ron walked over and tried to comfort his sister with the help of her boyfriend.

Blaise walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "You gonna be okay, Draco?"

"In time… yes, but not for awhile."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go. I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Thanks Blaise," I said.

The next moment I knew of, I was crying. Blaming myself for everything that had ever happened and knowing that it was actually my fault. It had to be. Whose fault could it be otherwise? Snape? Voldemort? My father? Wait… my father. My father had told me of a beautiful place…the lake! He said it would be a good place to go to get answers. He told me to take the girl I love there! He said that after I told him I thought I loved Hermione. He is the one to blame! He is! I began to think out loud, "He is! He is! He is! He is to blame!"

"Who is to blame?" Harry asked.

"My father!" I screamed.

"Wait…why?"

"Because he said I should take the girl I love to the lake after I told him that I loved Hermione! He knew there was green scullion—whatever growing there because he planted it to punish me!"

"What?!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny screamed at once.

"I'm going to find my father but first," I ran over and kissed Hermione's pale, cold, dead lips. "Good bye, Hermione."

"We're going with you," Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and nodded at Ron.

"Come on," I sprinted out of the room and then stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Let me just go grab the thing that he gave me when I really need to contact him. It will transport him here." I quickly mumbled the Slytherin password of "mudblood" and crawled through the portal, ran to the boy's dormitories, got the thing—I can't remember the name—ran back to the portal entry way, and crawled back through.

"This way," I led them to a deserted hallway. "Get me Lucius Malfoy," I talked into the small speaker and waited a few seconds.

_Zap!_

There I saw my father sleeping—standing up and making kissy noises.

Harry began laughing with Ron quietly, while Ginny giggled as unnoticeable as she could.

I decided it was time to wake my father up and attack.

_Poke, poke._

…

_Poke, poke._

…

_This isn't working_, I thought to myself, _let's try this._

_Jab, jab._

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_Jab, jab. _

"Yeowwwwwwwwwww!" he screamed. I had poked him on both sides of his rib cage with my fingers.

"Gaaahh! What are you doing here?" he looked around, "where am I?"

"You're in the hallways of Hogwarts, daddy dearest."

"Draco, why have you brought me here so late?"

I walked silently, with my head swinging, up to his face, "because you killed her, dumb butt!" I screamed.

"Her who? And don't you use that voice with me, you juvenile delinquent!"

"Silly bitch… Hermione, DUH!"

"Oh you're going to pay now! Where's my wand?" he searched his pockets.

"Oh, do you mean this?" Ginny swiveled his wand between her fingers. "Oh, oh, oh no! What's happening to your wand… it is going to be dropped. Uh, uh—"

_Snap!_

"Whoopsies, it's brokie," she said in a baby voice.

"How did you get it?" my father hissed.

"Oh, I got it very easily, when you were rambling on in your sleep and making kissing noises… and when every one else was laughing at you."

"You asinine little girl, don't make me hurt you."

"You'll have to get through me then," Harry stepped in front of her.

"Through me, too," Ron stepped in front of Harry.

"Oh you, the Weasel King, here at Hogwarts, has stepped up to protect the Boy-Who-Lived… how sweet," he turned and gave me a menacing glare. "Now, I didn't expect you to turn against me, Draco."

"Love can do crazy things to ya, dad."

I heard Ginny whisper to Ron and Harry, "did he just say 'Love'?"

"So, you love this girl do you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you wouldn't want to kill me would you, Draco, so, that I can come to your wedding, right?"

"No, sorry dad, but I wouldn't even think of you sitting in Azkaban during the reception would be the proper punishment."

"Son, do you really think that's fair, I mean after all, I did help bring you into this world."

"First, ew. Second, I don't care. You haven't been a very good father."

"Well, how would your mother feel about killing me?"

"She has been trying to divorce you for years."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I have stood by her side all the way. She has even found someone to replace you."

"And who would that be?"

"Professor Snape."

"And where might he be now?"

"He said he had a date with mom."

"Give me that," he ripped the transportation mirror out of my hands and whispered "Severus Snape" into the speaker.

Five seconds later…

Zap!

Standing in front of me was Professor Snape snogging my mother. "Oh boy," was all I could say after seeing the look on my father's face.

"Severus!" he yelled.

"Gah! Uh, I have an explanation for this. Narcissa, here, drank a poisonous liquid… and to save her, I was a sucking it out… with my mouth."

"Try again," he replied.

"Uh, she had a big bug on her lips, so I killed it with my own."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said back before grabbing Professor Snape by the throat, gagging him, "looks like you won't be able to save her any more… once you're dead."

"Don't hurt him, Lucius!" my mum struck him in the back of the head.

"Do you dare hit me?"

"Yes, I do!" it was odd seeing my mother strike back. It was reassuring.

"Uhh!" he slapped her across the cheek.

My parents had started to attack each other in a girly cat fight sort of way, the way where you and another person kind of hit each others hands with your own. This was not reassuring.

"Okay, I'm getting bored of this," I finally was the person to break the silence, well except for the hitting of hands. "Say bye-bye dad—wait, I would love to do this with your wand so that I don't get my own covered with blood." I magically repaired his wand with a simple charm. "Any last words before you die?"

"Yes and a question. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Yes, why do you want to kill me?"

"I thought I explained this before, dad. You kill the love of my life!"

"Oh, yes, now I remember. Nermany was here name, right?"

"Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!"

"Yes, that's the one, though I truly thought it was Nermany."

Then, it hit me. My father had played stupid to make me think before killing him, giving him enough time to get up and rip away his wand. But, there was Ginny. She got him into a head lock for he had offended the red-headed girl. This gave me a chance to come in for the kill. I took back his wand, screamed "Avada Kadavra," and pierced my father's wand through his heart.

"Draco, the deed is done," my mother paused, "he deserved it."

"Really?" she nodded and I looked down at my dead father.

"Yes, I should have done it long ago, so that he could have caused no more harm, but I didn't have the courage. Thank you Draco."

"Welcome Mom," I gave her a hug and a kiss before letting her get on with her date.

"See you at home, dear," she waved good bye to the rest of the group.

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said kindly.

"Bye dear, oh, and I hope you all would join us for a little get together I'm throwing the second Sunday during Christmas break."

"We will, Mrs. Malfoy, we will," Ron replied.

"See you then, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said with a smile.

_Bu-bump!_

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Good question," Harry answered.

"Must be the wind or something, come on Severus. Bye Draco," mum vanished in a flash.

"Come on, let's go tell Dumbledore," Ron pointed towards the Great Hall.

I looked done at my father's dead corpse. All of a sudden, his corpse went 'poof!' and a note was laying there. It read in blood:

_I know what you have done, Draco. You turned against me. _

_I will get my revenge. Voldemort_

I folded the letter in half and joined the rest in the walk to the Great Hall.

…&…

"Students, it has come to my presence that one of our students has died. Her name is Hermione Granger. She died just several minutes ago," Dumbledore spoke as if he was about to cry but also very calmly.

The Great Hall filled with gasping and Ginny, Ron, Harry and I walked down the center aisle to the front. "Professor, to also let you know, my father is also… dead."

"Well, Draco, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to apologize, sir, I killed him myself."

"Oh, I see, well Draco, you must be very tired and hungry. Go and enjoy dinner."

I slowly walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"Draco, are you going to be O.K?" Blaise asked. I sensed sympathy in his voice.

"I really don't know. I don't ever think I'll get over losing her."

"Well, think of it this way, when you die, you'll finally meet again or maybe she's a ghost and is walking throughout the castle… somewhere."

"She's most likely already moved on; on to better things in her after life."

"You don't know Draco, she may have loved you the way you loved her."

"She doesn't love me; she had like a childish crush on me."

"No, that's true, Draco," Pansy interrupted, "Hermione sent me a letter about a month ago. She really does love you. She wouldn't stop talking about you and said that if anything were to happen to her, I should tell you that she loved you if she hadn't already."

"Really? She said that? Wow."

"Yeah wow. She loved you Draco and hoped that you loved her back."

"Well you're wrong about that."

"What?! I thought you loved her!"

"I think I've lost my appetite."

I ran out quickly to find Pansy and Blaise sprinting after me. "Draco! Draco!" they called as I locked myself in a closet.

_Beep…………………………………………………………………………………..._

"Go away, I want to be alone."

"But—"

"Eh."

_Beep………………………………………………………………………………………._

"But—"

"Eh. Now go."

"Fine," they said together.

I unlock the door and sat my self down in the couch, watching the fire die. "I would die with out her and spend an eternity in hell with out her love," I said quietly to my self.

_Beep………………………………………………………………………………………._

"Am I going insane?" I said as I let my head fall back on the head rest.

"I don't know, maybe you are."

"Who's there?"

"Draco, dear, what's the matter?"

"Show yourself, or I'll… or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Draco, you know you can't hurt me in this state. Not after what just happened. It would be too much more to lose."

"Who are you?"

"You'll see, Draco, as soon as you wake me."

_Beep………………………………………………………………………………………._

"Who are you? What is that beeping?"

"La la la."

"Ughhhhhh!"

"Come wake me, Draco dear."

I sped to see Hermione one last time. _Maybe this would put a stop to this annoying voice_, I thought.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…bee…beep…beep..._

"Hermione!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hermione!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hermione!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

I came to this lifeless body slowly regaining color and a heart machine beeping crazily. "Hermione?"

"Draco, wake me," the voice came from above.

"Hermione, wake up?"

Her face was turning from gray to pale peach.

My eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, wake up."

More color.

"Hermione, wake up!"

More color.

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!"

Even MORE color.

"Hermione, please, wake up, my love," I nudged her gently and spoke in a love-dovey gentle voice. I was desperate. "Hermione, wake up." A tear slide down my face and off my nose and on to her lips as I leaned down to kiss her, closing my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh! EW! Get away from me. I don't want to kiss you!"

"Hermione, you're alive!"

"Yes, thanks for noticing, now get off me!" she pushed me clear to the other side of the room.

"Hermione, we have to tell everyone," I said leaping for joy.

"Whatever!" she made her way to the Great Hall.

Change of POV

Hermione's POV

"Hermione!"

"What Draco?!"

"Hermione, wait up!"

"No! Would you stop following me?!"

"No, Hermione, I won't. I love you too much to let you out of my sight ever again."

"Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"How is love disgusting? It's beautiful, as you are."

"Ew," he stopped me and spun me around.

"I love you, Hermione, don't you love me back?"

He was looking deep into my eyes and I knew I couldn't hide it from him.

"Yes, I love you. I always have."

Our lips met.

"Now, I know you love me," Draco said. "But now you need to wake up, Mommy."

"Huh?"

"You need to wake up, Mommy," Hogwarts began to crumble around us.

"No, we need to warn everyone and get out of here!"

"No, you need to wake up. Wake up!"

Everything was shaking and falling apart. I shut my eyes in horror.

"Gah!"

"Mommy, you finally woke up."

I was sitting on my bed, my chest rising and falling quickly, with my four-year-old daughter, Skye, up in my face.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, baby, Mommy just had a dream about when she was still at Hogwarts with Daddy."

Skye's pet miniature dragon came out of no where and licked my face.

"Hi Jubi," I patted her head before she flew to the floor next to Skye.

"Come on, Mommy; let's go see Daddy and Narci."

I followed my daughter to be greeted by Draco, Narcissa, Snape, and my parents.

"You okay, Love, you were asleep for a long time?" Draco wrapped me up in his arms.

"Y—"

My three-year-old son ran up and hugged me, "Mummy, your awake!"

"Yes, Sasha, I am."

"Hermione, you look flushed, what's the matter?" my mother looked at me.

"It's nothing, I guess I was just having a dream about when Draco and I were still at Hogwarts," I said looking down from the family of seven that loves me to the triplets with in me. "Ow," I said as one kicked my side once again as they had during the night.

"Again?" said Draco, as leaned into kiss me. "That's the fourth time this week."

The End

Author's Note: Well, this is the end to my story. I hope to start another soon. Please review and if I get enough yeses from reviews, I will write a sequel about the later life of Draco and Hermione. But please do review; I would love to hear what everyone has to say. And I will be starting a new story as soon as I'm done with my homework. And for all of you that were too stupid to figure this out, the whole story had actually happened, but Hermione was just seeing it happen again in her dream.

3 Horseluvr


End file.
